


A culpa é do coração

by Nickybklost



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bulma - Freeform, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hentai, Hot, gobul - Freeform, goku - Freeform, goku hentai, teen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-08-23 15:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickybklost/pseuds/Nickybklost
Summary: Quem um dia irá dizer que não existe razão nas coisas feitas pelo coração? -já dizia Renato Russo-Goku era um garoto no final do ensino médio, bobo com rotina pé no chão, Bulma uma garota descolada e universitária, tinham tudo pra dar errado, mas a vida tem dessas coisas as vezes...essa historia é uma songfic inspirada na musica Eduardo e Monica do Legião Urbana





	1. Uma festa legal

Ele lutou para abrir os olhos diante do brilho da luz que invadia seu quarto através do vidro da janela. Era uma manhã fria como todas ali no planalto. Era impressionante que mesmo em dias de verão, Brasília conseguia ser lamentavelmente fria pela manhã e quanto mais perto do lago, pior era...

Relutante em levantar-se ele apenas olhava o relógio digital que havia no criado mudo ao lado de sua cama marca a hora e vendo que talvez uma soneca a mais seria boa... talvez tivesse um tempinho a mais...

E sonecas eram complicadas, porque mal piscava o olho e já era... perdeu tanto do tempo...

Ele deu um pulo da cama rapidamente expressando palavrões um tanto infantis, praguejando a decisão estúpida de dormir um pouco mais, correu para o banheiro e fazia tudo ao mesmo tempo, banhava-se e escovava os dentes a fim de tentar amenizar o tempo gigante que havia perdido por mera distração e preguiça... ah... preguiça leviana...

O gel no cabelo ajeitava ele sempre de forma alinhadinha o que era muito difícil dado a teimosa rebeldia dos fios que insistiam sempre em ser desgrenhados, mas ele não tinha tempo, então sempre gel era a solução para deixa-lo com uma cara descente, já que certamente na escola não queria mais uma vez parecer algum rebelde sem causa, ou como sua amada mãe dizia: “um filho sem mãe”

De uniforme vestido, tênis calçado, ele jogou a mochila nas costas de qualquer jeito e passou sobre um pão alguma geleia e uma fatia de queijo e mordeu.

—E o meu beijo Gokuzinho? – inquiriu a mãe que se arrumava para sair para o trabalho como sempre. Era enfermeira no conceituado hospital Sarah Kubitschek, o que como um todo já era um orgulho.

Segurando o sanduiche feito de qualquer jeito em uma das mãos ele contornou o sofá da sala e beijou rapidamente a mãe enquanto dizia.

—Tô muito atrasado – disse apressado.

—Não mandei dormir demais! – disse Gine vendo o filho pular o sofá e correr porta afora do apartamento e revirou os olhos – jovens e suas pressas...

Já lá em baixo ele pegou sua amada bike e sentando confortavelmente na sela se desembestou rumo ao colégio e daquela vez teria que pegar seus atalhos afim de não ser advertido por atraso novamente. Nada como um papo logo cedo com o coordenador pedagógico para tornar tudo ainda mais chato do que já era...

...

De jeans com cintura alta modelo skin, ela calçou seu tênis all star pretinho básico já um pouquinho surrado, não que não pudesse ter novos, mas as marcas de uso era o que causavam a graça do calçado, eram como marcas e cicatrizes de memorias de coisas que fazia, como o pequeno rasgado perto dos furos do cadarço que foram resultado de uma cerca que havia pulado a um mês ao fugir junto com suas amigas ao ter entrado em propriedade privada as escondidas, mania de garota jovem, talvez uma rebelde sem causa, mas era muito seu estilo, um tanto despojada, um tanto aventureira, mas sempre permanecia romântica e vaidosa... sempre...

A camiseta branca babylook, tinha uma piada legal com a princesa Bean da série desencanto, talvez se visse muito nela...

Colocou a mochila nas costas como hábito, e o capacete na cabeça bagunçando ainda mais os cabelos long bob azuis e subiu na sua amada Honda Cb 500 que foi um presente escolhido a dedo pelo ingresso na faculdade. Foi ofertado o carro, mas ela preferiu a moto e o dinheiro sobressalente da qual ela de forma muito perspicaz fez um tour pela américa do sul com alguns amigos nas férias pouco antes de iniciar sua tão esperada vida universitária. Uma viagem de mochileira que certamente rendeu boas fotos, muitas lembranças e infinitas experiencias, claro que o custo maior foi o namoro de três com Yamcha. Umas boas doses de caipirinha com os amigos, uma fossa de uma semana e pronto... tudo passou.

Não tardou em chegar ao campus da faculdade, e estacionando a moto, logo se juntou a alguns amigos, tal como Suno e Lazuli, pena que nenhuma delas fazia o mesmo curso que ela: engenharia mecatrônica... poderia ser loucura, mas ela tinha verdadeira fascinação...

—Bulma Briefs! Não respondeu minhas mensagens ontem – bradou a loira de cabelos Chanel quando ela se aproximava do pequeno grupo sentando em uma das mesas de concreto espalhadas pelo campus.

—Não queira saber como eu estava ontem, vai por mim! – disse a garota com o capacete na mão o colocando sobre a mesa

—De porre em plena quinta feira? Inacreditável! - disse a loira

—Não foi porre, foi... um péssimo encontro só isso – disse e sorriu Bulma

—Mas um é? E quem foi o carinha da vez? – perguntou Suno

—Jiren – disse Bulma – é da turma de educação física, você sai com um carinha legal, se arruma toda, se depila toda, e quando ele começa a falar, tudo que você quer é morrer! – fala Bulma e sorrir logo em seguida acompanhada das amigas.

—Ah coração, mas o que esperava? quer um cara cheio de papo? Escolhe algum carinha de humanas, tipo, artes quem sabe? – riu Whiss

—Olha, sinceramente, eu estou desistindo, acho que não tô apta para romance, está mais que obvio que não vai rolar, estou com o dedinho podre, seis encontros e seis fracassos, um recorde senhoras e senhores...

—Pobre garota triste que só sai com carinhas lindos e vazios muá, muá – zombou whiss rindo

—Chato! – disse Bulma e fez um bico – mais é verdade! Fazer o que? Acho que vou dá um bom tempo, quem sabe isso ajude, logo, logo vem as férias, podemos viajar...- ela olhou ao longe e suspirou – é... vai ser bom

—Por falar em bom – começou Lazuli quando começaram a caminhar em direção ao prédio da faculdade – consegui o convite finalmente daquela festa da Chirai!

—Conseguiu é? – disse Bulma arqueando a sobrancelha

—Tá... meu irmão conseguiu, dormiu com ela – riu Lazuli – mas continuando, tem essa festa pra gente ir hoje a noite, é um festão, muita gente top, carinhas bonitinhos... os pais dela foram pra Minas ontem e já sabe né?

—Tá de sacanagem? Eu falo que vou pular fora desse barco e tu me empurra de volta? – disse Bulma

—É só uma festa! Que mal ah de ir? E depois pode beber, dançar, fazer amizades... afinal não precisa ir e... se sabe, não é fato que vai rolar...

—E não vai! Eu vou curtir agora a minha solidão um tempinho, dançar quem sabe?

…

A rotina quase nunca alterada chegava ao fim naquela tarde de sexta feira, a mochila nas costas e na mão um pacote de cheetos que estava comendo, o cursinho era uma garantia extra de que realmente passasse no difícil vestibular da sonhada UNB. Não que fosse o cara mais esperto, e talvez era por isso que sua mãe reforçava tanto a educação, uma dose de garantia.

—Então... o Broly disse que vai ter uma festa hoje, parece que a prima gata dele vai fazer algo, não sei ao certo, só sei que ele chamou a gente e aí topa? – perguntou Kuririn

Ele desenhou uma careta imensa como se fizesse um imenso esforço para aceitar aquilo.

—Festa é? Pô... nem vai dar eu... eu... tenho que estudar e amanhã ainda tem o curso de inglês logo cedo – ele falava com um bico...

—Ah para né Goku?! É uma festa em plena a sexta, é da prima gata dele...

“nem é pra tanto” pensou Goku descendo os degraus da Octo cursinhos pré-vestibular

A voz de Kuririn ficou ao fundo justificando uma ida e Goku pensando em seu Playstation 2 esperando por ele em casa...

—Tem gente mais velha, os caras da facul, e vão tocar lá, o Broly e a banda dele e...

—Seu eu disser que eu vou você me empresta seu Resident evil? – falou Goku parando no fim da escada

—Poxa Goku, eu tô tentando zerar ele ainda – disse o amigo e Goku virou as costas começando a andar – tá chantagista! Eu empresto, mas... só esse fim de semana.

—Fechado – riu Goku selando um cumprimento com Kuririn – só não vou ficar até tarde.

—Vai ser legal, você vai ver – garantiu Kuririn

—É... claro que vai... afinal o que tem demais nessas festas além de um bando de gente esquisita enchendo a cara e fazendo merda.

—Como se você não fizesse né Goku? Lembra dá...

—Não... não me lembro – disse Goku tirando a mão do amigo do ombro e pegando as chaves abrindo o cadeado da sua amada magrela. – cair no esquecimento é isso, e a gente foge dessas coisas justamente pra não acontecer de novo – disse um tanto receoso e pragmático, já que suas sutis experiencias com o sexo oposto nunca eram tão agradáveis e sutis, e a ultima terminou de uma forma um tanto conturbada, ele se lembra bem, só não queria repetir a dose, de mulheres loucas? Já tinha a sua cota pra toda uma vida.

—Tá... venceu, mas... vê se vai descolado e não... – ele olhou torto inclinando a cabeça de lado olhando Goku sentando na bicicleta – tão você...

—O que tem de errado comigo? – disse Goku franzindo o cenho...

—Nerd e geek não é o reflexo de atraente e descolado né? Sei lá... veste...ah Goku se sabe, só... não seja tão... você... – riu o garoto baixinho

—Olha só quem fala – disse Goku rindo torto e deixando o amigo para trás.

♦

O Som estava bem alto tocando, e certamente se aquilo tinha tudo para ser uma festinha, o inha tinha ficado para trás.

—Você convidou o que? Brasília toda? – perguntou Broly a Chirai que tinha um cigarro nos lábios e um copo de vinho na mão.

—Relaxa... tem som e bebida, o que pode dar errado? – riu a garota – se diverte e tenta se enturmar, parece um mané assim e acho bom minha festa não tá cheia deles a propósito. – disse a garota virando o copo e indo falar com um grupo de amigos da faculdade que acaba de chegar com mais bebida.

...

Frente ao espelho do banheiro ele brigava com os cabelos novamente quando a campainha tocou.

—Oi querido! – disse Gine com um sorriso ao garoto na porta

—Oi Tia! Cadê o mané do Goku – perguntou e gine sorriu

—Tá se arrumando- disse dando passagem – vai lá.

Kuririn viu o amigo sair do banheiro

—Cê tá louco?! Você não vai assim! – bradou o baixinho

Goku olhou para si e fez uma careta

—O que tem de errado? – pediu

E Kuririn começou a fuçar o armário do amigo.

—Você não tem nada rebelde não? – pediu

—Olha só pra minha cara, eu pareço um cara descolado? – riu Goku – se me encher eu desisto de ir... e depois vai por mim, ninguém repara nessas coisas.

—Tá... – hesitou Kuririn – meu amigo é muito apagado – riu

Goku bufou e puxou do armário um moletom preto de zíper com capuz e alguma estampa meio dark de algum anime que ele gostava de assistir

—Tá melhor? – perguntou Goku ao deixar a blusa preta aberta e a blusa azul marinho a mostra e Kuririn fez um gesto para que ele se abaixasse e assim que Goku o fez ele bagunçou os cabelos tão alinhadinhos do guri de casaco de moletom fazendo com que eles ficassem completamente desgrenhados meio ao natural dele.

—O que você fez?! Tem noção do quanto dá trabalho isso pra arrumar e...

—É uma festa Goku – choramingou Kuririn – por favor vai?

E Goku bufou e colocou o celular no bolso a fim de dar fim naquela pequena discussão e ainda na sala...

—Olha a hora guri! – bradou o pai que estava sentado assistindo a novela que passava e mãe que estava ao lado o olhar como sempre era bem severo. – E esse cabelo?

—Deixa ele! – murmurou Gine – é só pra uma festa.

Aquilo era praticamente do outro lado da cidade, tão, tão longe para sua preguiça, já estava pensando que não valeira tanto apenas um mísero jogo de ps2 talvez saíra perdendo nessa troca. 

Assim que chegaram à casa que ficava no cruzeiro, ele olhava um tanto perdido para o local cheio de gente, e quando ele via gente, era de todos os tipos, piercing, tatoos... e muita... muita bebida...

Não demora e tinha um copo de Sucos Gummy em mãos.

—Onde é que eu vim me meter? – murmurou Goku com um riso a si mesmo.

Alguns cumprimentos em conhecidos e era apresentado a outros até que pelas tantas se viu deixado de lado vendo o seu amigo baixinho se dando bem com uma loirinha no canto, que era algo surpreendente.

Bufou e foi até a cozinha e pegou a jarra que tinha um pouco mais de coquetel, e mal colocou a mão na jarra e viu que tinha outras mãos do outro lado. Os olhos ergueram e certamente ele ia brigar, afinal pra aturar aquilo somente bebendo um pouco mais. Mas prendeu-se momentaneamente nos olhos turquesas que pertenciam a dona do par de mãos sobre a jarra, e percebeu os brincos e os cabelos azuis.

—Acho que vamos brigar agora, não é? – ela perguntou e sorriu

—a-acho ... acho que vale, afinal é a ultima dose, mas já vou falando, meu karatê é péssimo, mas eu vou fingir que sou cavalheiro e mesmo sabendo que certamente eu vou apanhar de verdade eu vou dizer que era só pra fazer você passar vergonha tá legal? – ele disse com uma seriedade que ela não aguentou e riu daquilo ao soltar a jarra e ele levou a mão na nuca rindo sem jeito.

—Tá legal carinha... então será um falso cavalheiro?

—A moda antiga madame! – ele disse ainda rindo e serviu o copo da garota com a ultima parte do coquetel

—Valeu – ela disse sorrindo e levou o copo a boca e ele maneou a cabeça e procurou sobre a mesa uma nova bebida e serviu seu próprio copo.

—Bom... agora vou voltar a curtir – ele disse erguendo o copo e ela repetiu o gesto em resposta a ele e acompanhou com o olhar ele sair dali, e tão logo Chirai entrou na cozinha

—Quem é aquele? – perguntou a garota de cabelos azuis apontando com os olhos o garoto que seguia pelo corredor

E a garota olhou sugando um pouco de bebida num canudinho e virou-se para a amiga.

—Não faço ideia Bulma, deve ser algum dos amigos do meu primo – disse displicente e já meio bêbada. – porque?

—Nada – disse Bulma e sorriu pensando que ele até que era bonitinho, mesmo parecendo estranho, talvez a conversa curta mais divertida que tivera com um cara a dias, talvez por que só saísse com caras mais velhos acaba tendo esse problema, ou talvez foi mero acaso...

Decidiu deixar de lado, já que se intuito naquela festa era apenas beber e se divertir, nada de carinhas, por mais que tivesse um jeito gracinha e um cabelo esquisito, mas era até legal, combinava muito bem com o dono, e o que dizer daquele sorriso de covinhas doce?

Ela suspirou, lá estava ela embarcando contra tudo novamente em mais um cara que certamente poderia partir seu coração...

Então não de brechas – gritou sua mente, no entanto o coração....

Quando o destino teima em colocar os caminhos opostos se ligando diretamente, o resultado era apenas um...

—Então deixa eu ver se eu entendi, o meu amigo, aquele nanico ali, tá se agarrando com a sua amiga que... deveria ser muita areia para o caminhãozinho dele? – disse Goku e riu e Bulma consentia bebendo um pouco mais

—Vai ver ele tem seus atrativos – disse Bulma e Goku fez uma careta e ela riu

Ele certamente era o carinha mais esquisito e ela realmente não entendia as razões que os colocaram lado a lado, e muito menos o fato de sentir que realmente precisava estar ali, ter a atenção para si, sobre si dele, talvez fosse estupido, afinal ele era mal um guri, como não se impressionar por si só, afinal ela era uma garota e tanto, era linda, esperta...

—Joga game? – ele pergunta e ela engasga rindo – um pouco

—Viaja? – ela pergunta

—Só nas férias sabe... com meus pais – disse rindo – é eu sei é ridículo, mas fazer o que? – ele certamente olhava para a garota se perguntando o que de tão esquisito pairava ali, por vezes talvez tenha mexido no cabelo, e se beliscado, o porque de uma garota daquelas estar perdendo tempo justamente com ele? Bom, eram universitários... viviam de trotes, será que ele era o trote da vez?

Franziu o cenho e agora ficou preocupado e virou todo o copo de uma vez.

—Você é bem esquisito – ela disse

Bom... ele nem podia comentar nada... ele não se achava esquisito, no seu mundo, a esquisita era ela...

—Bom... esse é apenas o meu casulo de charme garota – disse rindo e ela embalou-se

—Mas é um esquisito legal... gostei de você guri – disse

—Goku... – Ele disse e estendeu a mão

—Bulma – ela riu e cumprimentou apertando a mão dele

—Pronto Bulma, agora não somos oficialmente dois estranhos, só dois esquisitos segurando vela para o casal mais esquisito da noite – ele disse e riu

Sentados na grama da frente o silencio se fez por alguns segundos.

—Não precisa segurar vela... sabe... se não quiser – ela disse e mordeu os lábios o olhando e ele sentiu as mãos suarem. Talvez culpa do tanto que bebeu.

Era um trote, tinha que ser um trote...

Seu coração estava acelerado, puta merda o que ele fazia?

Era trote?

Não era um trote?

Entre sua mente gritando socorro, perdeu o ritmo e sentiu somente os lábios dela contra os seus e soltou a respiração de uma vez...

É... ele precisava sair mais, talvez Kuririn tivesse razão...

Fechou os olhos e segurou a nuca da garota de cabelos azuis com uma das mãos e com a outra a cintura dela. Era o fato mais estranho que acontecia, mas certamente a coisa mais memorável agora em sua vida.

A língua pediu passagem dando umidade e mais intensidade naquele beijo, por um momento ele literalmente se perdeu ali, na boca dela, no momento deles, uma brecha na sua mente que vivera fora o continuo espaço tempo, apenas eles ali, e incrivelmente envolvente e extasiante...

Podia ficar ali, com ela, por muito, muito tempo, que garota era aquela afinal?

—Pelo visto se animou! – a voz irritante de Kuririn o trouxe de volta e separaram-se arfantes

“filho da mãe!” bradou Goku na sua mente ao se levantar e olhar para a garota que já havia se levantando e conversava com a garota loira.

—O Broly tá perguntando se que estender e... – Kuririn começou e Goku levantou o celular vendo que já era madrugada, definitivamente ele tava ferrado.

—Que merda Kuririn! Olha a droga da hora eu tenho que dormir ainda! – bradou baixo e irritado com o amigo e fez uma careta irritado e dividido entre o ir e o aproveitar a festa que agora começava a ficar boa...

Certamente a imagem do pai e sua possível punição pesou mais, e teve que ir.

...

O papel pequeno dobrado, em dois era de tom rosado e deve ter levado umas cem vezes ao nariz sentindo o perfume dela que estava ali, na verdade em todo o seu casaco.

—Bulma – ele murmurou vendo o numero de telefone dela anotado com uma caligrafia bonita.

Deveria ligar? Ou será que ela apenas foi um momento, e aquilo resposta a bebida e a noite?

Seriam eles apenas uma resposta a carência e ao acaso?

Ligar ou não ligar?

♫ Quem um dia irá dizer

Que existe razão

Nas coisas feitas pelo coração?

E quem irá dizer

Que não existe razão? ♪


	2. O parque da cidade

Um pacote aberto de cheetos – seu favorito – e uma garrafa de coca-cola, sentado quase em lotus sobre a mureta, deixava à mostra o tênis allstar que era de um branquinho irritantemente perfeito, ele detestava que o sujasse, seria mais trabalho já que a mãe sempre o colocava pra limpar aquela droga, então talvez fosse justamente movido pela preguiça que ele evitava sujar, dado o fato que era horrível deixa-lo branco outra vez...

—O Goku? Não vai jogar não? – perguntou seu amigo Kuririn que estava no time dos sem camisa na quadra de futsal que havia ali no meio entre os blocos de apartamentos entre a 104/105 Asa Sul. Vários garotos jogavam ali, alguns conhecidos de Goku e outros somente de vista. 

—Mas já? – falou o garoto de boca cheia fitando o amigo

—Agora! Já estão separando os times, e aí vem?

Não demorou nada e o garoto enfiou tudo na mochila e tirou uma chuteira trocando o tênis e tirando a blusa indo para a quadra.

Times separados, o jogo rolava, entre brigas e palavrões certos, machucados e contusões.

—Da próxima eu vou para o gol! – disse Kuririn irritado ofegante já no final da parte.

—E eu que achei que você brigaria para ser o armador – disse Goku balançando a cabeça e passou a camisa sobre o rosto suado

—Passo, deixo esse mérito pra você – disse o baixinho e se sentou ao lado de Goku na mureta – e então?

E Goku levantou a cabeça que o fitando

—Então o que? – pediu

—A garota... sabe? A universitária... como é mesmo o nome dela?

—Bulma... o que tem?

—Já ligou pra ela? – perguntou Kuririn

—Ainda não... talvez eu ligue.... – disse displicente

—Talvez? – bradou Kuririn e logo baixou o tom – para Goku, você passou praticamente a semana toda com o papel dela, falando do perfume dela, falando dos olhos dela e aí fica fazendo essa pose toda?

—Não é pra tanto – disse Goku em defesa – e depois não é pose... fala sério Kuririn, é só olhar pra ela e saber que ela no mínimo tava muito bêbada pra ter ficado com um cara... como eu... – disse Goku e respirou fundo

—Besteira! – enfatizou Kuririn e olhou para Goku – tá... você é um cara esquisito, mas tem seu charme...- e olhou de novo – tá... você é muito esquisito, o que ela viu em você mesmo? – riu o nanico

—hahaha muito engraçado – disse – mas é sério, e depois eu vou ligar pra ela e ai? Eu não tenho absolutamente nada pra conversar, eu, sou assim... e sei lá... vai que eu ligo e ela pergunta: quem? Eu prefiro evitar minha autopiedade e humilhação.

—Mas ela pode se lembrar – disse Kuririn – e vai que ela curte essa sua pegada estranha que mistura um garoto iludido com um nerd idiota – zombou o amigo de Goku

Mas ele realmente estava pensativo, as marcas na testa indicavam o quanto pensava realmente naquilo...

Se ele havia gostado da garota? 

Bom, era uma pergunta bem complicada...

Principalmente dado ao seu histórico ruim com garotas, sua falta de experiencia com romances e sua falta de bom senso, pelo menos foi o que a última garota que estava ficando disse. Algo como:

“Goku, você é um insensível! Um idiota, como pode achar que garotas gostem de coisas tão estúpidas?”

Bom, ele tinha dificuldade de intender, mas nem por isso ele não tivesse sentimentos, só não tinha noção... talvez combinasse com ele realmente o apelido que Kuririn o deu Sonso Goku...

Então pra que perder tempo imaginando, ou fazendo planos que... talvez nem precisasse? Talvez seu maior apego sentimental estava bem seguro em sua bicicleta e agora no seu PS2...

—Tá... eu vou ligar... – disse displicente – um dia talvez – murmurou consigo.

É... talvez precisasse de algo maior que uma cutucada, talvez um empurrão, ladeira abaixo.

Porque sua mente insistia na questão. O que uma garota como aquela veria em um carinha como ele? Na boa, foi culpa da bebida, ele não tinha dúvidas, maldito suco gumy....

...

—Tá... fala de novo, ainda não tô enjoado de ouvir, tá tão cafona – zombou whiss sentando na grama na roda de amigos.

—Ai que saco... já disse, foi só... só o momento...

—Ah... ele até que era bonitinho – disse Lazuli rindo

—Papa anjo – disse Suno rindo

—Aí gente, já deu! – bradou Bulma irritada – e dai que ele é mais novo, nem parece, e nem é como se fosse uma imensa diferença assim...

—Olha só... ela já tá até defendendo o garotinho dela – zombou Lazuli

—Olha só quem diz, e o nanico já superou? – zombou Bulma irritada

—Foi a bebida tá legal? – disse a loira zangada – e depois que bela amiga você hein? Me deixa fazer aquilo, e não só contente ainda se pega com amiguinho do nanico?

—Ah Bulma... quanta maldade hohohoho – riu whiss – mas então... você deu o telefone pra ele e nem pegou o dele?

—Eu peguei – murmurou Bulma – mas... não é como se eu realmente fosse ligar. tá certo que ele era até bonitinho, engraçado, mas...

—Mas? – pediu whiss arqueando a sobrancelha

—Eu disse que quero distancia disso, de caras, de ficar, de relacionamentos, eu vou me abster – disse e os amigos riram – é sério gente. Nem quero mais falar nisso já passou...

“será mesmo?” – a mente disse logo em seguida.

O que de tão estranho estava acontecendo? não era como se ele fosse O CARA da sua vida, não é? Afinal, ele era só um guri...

Era um carinha como qualquer outro, e ela... ela era linda, inteligente, uma universitária super descolada e badalada, tinha uma vida plena, não precisava de amores para se achar ou se completar, ela só se bastava...

Bastava...

Aquilo foi só o álcool – forçava a acreditar -, afinal ele era tão desligado que ela tivera que se expor tanto para ser notada, ela era Bulma Briefs, qualquer cara a notaria a quilômetros de distância...

No entanto ainda estava com a blusa que usou naquela noite e tinha o cheiro dele empreguinado guardada dobradinha na gaveta da do armário em seu quarto, e vez ou outra se pegava cheirando, sentindo o resquício do perfume dele que a cada dia estava mais fraco, e poxa... ela realmente gostou do cheiro... do beijo jovem e um tantinho inexperiente que tinha um “Q” a mais que ela ainda não sabia bem o que é, mas ficar perto dele a fazia sentir-se irritantemente nervosa e eufórica.

Já tivera a sensação de que havia um bater de asas no estomago?

—Terra chamando Bulma – ela ouviu alto a voz de Lazuli e despertou – em que mundo ela estava?

—Ah... na prova que vou fazer semana que vem – disse desprendida e aí já estamos fazendo planos para as férias de verão?

♦

Sexta a noite, sete dias...

Definitivamente ela estava pronta pra sair para mais uma festa, afinal era sexta à noite...

De vestido curto de couro preto ela terminava de moldar os cachos nas postas do cabelo com babyliss e olhava para o celular em cima da cama que mais parecia uma zona.

Deveria ligar?

Talvez ele não achou tão interessante assim, afinal, ele nem a ligou...

Por outro lado, ela era o tipo de garota que não precisava disso, se ela queria ela corria atrás e se não rolasse, bola pra frente...

Mas... se ela estava tento aquela discussão interna então a mente e o coração haviam entrado em um consenso que queria...

Então ela franziu o cenho, ela o queria mesmo? Eles pareciam não ter absolutamente nada em comum, temperamentos diferentes, motivações diferentes... talvez em comum só aquela atração que ela sentia e nem sabia ao certo se ele também o tinha, porque no fim a iniciativa também partiu dela, talvez e só talvez ele nem quisesse pra inicio de conversa...

—Tá ficando louca Bulma! – disse a si mesma e começou a se maquiar.

Já ele estava no seu quarto jogando o tão esperando residente evil e vira e mexe se pegava olhando para o celular, da qual ele já havia salvo o numero dela, o porque da sua concentração está agora uma merda? ele já sabia o porquê, aquela droga de dúvida que pairava na sua cabeça... ligar ou não...

Talvez não estivesse pronto para um fora sóbrio...

Era ridículo isso, afinal, era só ligar, ela dizia não e pronto, acabou, fim de papo, bola para frente, não é? E depois não precisaria mais fingir, ou inventar desculpa, era só dizer a verdade para o amigo, tomou um fora, nada novo realmente.

Mas, por outro lado ligar pra ela e dizer o que?

“oi, sou eu o Goku!”

-Imbecil – respondeu a si mesmo deixando o corpo cair na cama de uma vez e bufou fitando o teto. – Quer saber? Eu vou ligar, e... eu invento na hora o que dizer, pronto! Eu posso ser um cara descolado!

Ele largou o controle do game e pegou o celular, porem num outro canto da cidade ela estava fazendo exatamente o mesmo, pegando o seu celular, decidida a pôr um fim naquela agonia em sua mente.

Ambos sem perceber, sem saber, talvez por acaso, ou por destino estavam ligando um para o outro ao mesmo tempo, cruzando uma linha que aí além do mero acaso, e caindo nas garras ambiciosas do destino...

—Tá ocupado – murmurou ela franzindo o cenho olhando para o aparelho e suspirou, talvez realmente não era para ser... ela largou o celular, mas diferente dela, ele ainda sim iria tentar...

O som alto da casa de show Barril 66 mal deixava ouvir qualquer coisa, o som estremecia o lugar, na mão dela uma taça com uma forte marguerita que ela julgou que havia mais curaçau blue do que deveria. Talvez fosse uma politica do embebede e enlouqueça... vai saber!

Ela precisou de apenas quatro goles e a taça havia esvaziado e ela agora sentia o sangue aquecido o bastante para cair na pista de dança que agora estava começando a agitar-se, o celular no bolso vibrava e ela nem sentia, sua cabeça estava longe, e lá se foi ela ao banheiro, onde o som era bem mais baixo dado a grande distância da pista e do palco principal do lugar. Retocava o batom frente ao espelho quando finalmente percebeu o telefone insistindo e antes que tivesse a chance de atender a chamada foi encerrada e ela franziu o cenho quando viu o nome de origem da ligação, e por um momento sentiu aquele nervosismo e uma imensa euforia vibrar dentro de si, e sem pensar duas vezes retornou a chamada saindo imediatamente para a varanda externa do lugar a fim de conseguir conversar, o som alto ficou ao fundo e mordia o lábio inferior nervosamente enquanto mesmo sem perceber batia o pé nervosamente ecoando o som do salto contra o piso polido.

O que dizer?

—Alô? – ela ouviu a voz do outro lado que parecia calma demais, talvez fosse ela que tivesse euforia demais.

—Oi – respondeu – cê... me ligou? – ela desprendia a conversa a fim de pensar em algo.

—é... eu... eu meio que liguei né? – ele riu – mas não foi discagem errada, só pra deixar claro

—bom... eu imagino... tem tantas, ninguém é bobo ao ponto de ligar tanto errado – ela riu

“você não me conhece mesmo!” pensou Goku consigo mesmo ao dispersar sua própria estupidez e então acordado a realidade da chamada ele ouviu a musica ao fundo

—Eu... tô te atrapalhando? – ele perguntou ao sentar-se na cama ainda enrolado na toalha vindo do banheiro

—Não.... eu... só sai com algumas amigas, sabe? É sexta à noite – ela sorriu – e você? 

Como assim e ele? Bom... ele se olhou e pensou no quão patético realmente era..., mas... ele tava tão bem daquele jeito, pra que mudar né?

—Ah... eu... estava... me arrumando – ele fala com o telefone preso entre o ouvido e ombro vestindo uma cueca e uma calça moletom logo em seguida.

—Pra sair? – ela pergunta

—Pra dormir – ele disse e então os dois riram

—Bom... não é de todo ruim, não é? – ela disse tentando achar justificativas pelo garoto fofo que agora ela realmente sabia que estava tendida a ter uma queda, e logo por quem? Pelo guri mais estranho que ela poderia ter conhecido, pelo carinha que menos tinha afinidade no seu universo... era só pensar na conversa sóbria que acabaram de ter... – Bom... então... você me ligou e? – ela tentava recuperar o fim da meada.

—Ah é – ele disse de repente se dando conta que realmente não havia pensado em nada depois do oi, sou eu o Goku... – eu... eu queria saber se...

—Se.... – Ela perguntou talvez mais ansiosa com a pergunta do que ele com a resposta

—Sei lá... queria sair...comigo outra vez

—Sair? – ela perguntou

—Bom...se... se quiser é claro – ele disse já fechando os olhos e franzindo o cenho numa careta esperando o fora

—Sair... é... talvez seja bem legal – ela disse e ele abriu os olhos de uma vez em espanto, se os deuses do amor estavam ajudando naquela vibe estavam fazendo o trabalho mais esquisito que ele já vira na vida. – Então tá legal Goku... vamos sair...

—Sério?! – ele murmurou – quer dizer... claro... que dia fica legal pra você?

—Amanhã o que acha? – ela perguntou e ele bateu o celular na testa pensando em cada coisa que arrastava de lado. Talvez a falta de vida amorosa realmente havia o enterrado em coisas sem sentido.

Mas cara, era o futebol, era game, era... ele bufou

—Tá ótimo – disse pensando que teria agora que dá uma ótima desculpa para aquilo – podíamos sei lá... um lanche? abriram um novo...

—Cinema?! -- ela sugeriu –eu soube por uma amiga que O sorriso de Mona Lisa tá tão incrível e tem uma história apaixonante, só não tive tempo ainda pra ver.

A careta dele de frustração, misturado com a insatisfação com aquilo era terrivelmente assustadora, talvez desligasse a chamada ali.

Tá... ela era linda... estranha, mas linda... tinha um cheiro gosto... um beijo bom... uma pele macia, um sorriso meigo, e... era melhor para de pensar ali ou teria um trabalho sujo pela frente que seria realmente duro.

El apercebera do outro lado um tanto a hesitação dele. Mas só um lanche e papo? Precisavam de um programa que realmente desse tempo e algo que compartilha, porque pelo visto eles teriam muito que conversar ainda...

Ele no fim poderia se dizer sua obra prima...

—Cinema é? – ele falou com a voz tão arrastada em hesitação que ela adoraria estar frente a ele só para bate-lo... – Um lanche ia ser bom e a gente ainda aproveitaria para... andar por ai, e... conversar...

Não! Ela definitivamente não queria um Mc lanche e muito menos ficar num encontro em pleno sábado de qualquer jeito.

—Nicolândia! – disseram de repente em uníssonos, era um ponto em comum e os dois riram daquilo

—Feito! – ele disse – não vale me dá um bolo hein?

—Te encontro as seis lá na frente então – ela sorriu

—Vou te esperar, claro que ainda sou um cavalheiro – ele zombou com um sorriso que ela por algum motivo estranho quase podia ver em sua mente naquele instante.

Encerrada a ligação ela balançou a cabeça levemente rindo como uma boba, o que realmente estavam esperando daquilo? Era mais que óbvio que era um barco furado, isso antes mesmo de se quer cogitar serem algo.

Ele ficou deitado na cama fitando o teto por um tempo sentindo aquela euforia que conseguia acabar com seu fôlego ao mesmo tempo que parecia tão errado na sua mente, ele queria tanto..., mas o que era exatamente aquilo? Afinal eles não tinham praticamente nada em comum, nada...

Tinha que aceitar, aquilo tinha tudo pra dar errado.

♦

Ele realmente estava nervoso diante daquele possível encontro, dela. Ele encostou a bicicleta na trave e a prendeu, olhou mais uma vez o celular percebendo o quão patético estava, mal havia se concentrado na droga do curso de inglês e ficou pensando em frases ao longo do seu dia, e pior ter que aguentar os conselhos da mãe sobre garota ao dizer que estava saindo com uma garota, bom... vergonha era pouco.

Encostado na entrada do Nicolândia - que é um ícone do parque da cidade e um bom refugio a diversão- ele a esperava, os dedos deslizaram mais uma vez no cabelo que já estava todo bagunçado, é... nervoso era pouco. Mas a sua maior surpresa diante do sol poente da cidade era a garota que chegava de moto naquele instante, ele tinha que admitir, em vários pontos ela realmente o intimidava...

A viu estacionar quase perto de onde havia deixado sua bike – com fé, segura – e tirar o capacete deixando fluir os cabelos azuis e perdeu-se por um momento curtindo o vislumbre da garota.

—Oi guri! – ela disse sorrindo ao chegar perto dele – demorei?

—Chegou na hora – ele disse sorrindo – então? Vamos curtir uma vibe radical

—Bom... eu curto motos, então... me surpreenda – ela riu e ele sentiu a pele arrepiar, é definitivamente ela o intimidava, aquilo não daria certo.

Entre cachorros quente e a magic loop – montanha-russa do Nicolândia- as conversas iam rolando, mesmo que tenham começado mais discretos, muito receosos, nada em comum... o que dizer?

Ele era só um guri, preste a se formar no ensino médio, vida pacata, sonhos pequenos, consciência monótona, sua alegria de vida se resumia a coisas ligeiramente simples e comida, muito pé no chão ele dificilmente se arriscava em qualquer coisa e certamente vivia para evitar conflitos. A menos que...

—Você não sabe o quanto tá perdendo, e alto paraíso é só um pulo daqui. – Ela disse levando a casquinha de sorvete a boca a chupando e sinceramente aquela altura ele não sabia se, se concentrava na boca dela ou na voz dela, estava muito difícil se decidir.

—é que... eu nunca tive ninguém que dissesse ah Goku, vamos, vai ser legal... a chapada dos veadeiros é só um pulo daqui – disse ele gesticulando e tentando focar seu cérebro em não parecer mais mané do que já se sentia.

—Bom... então Goku, vamos dá um pulo na chapada, é só pulo daqui? – ela o olhou compenetrada e seria, com uma voz perturbadoramente sexy e os olhos calidamente brilhantes e paradisíacos, estupidamente manipuladora e certamente ela sabia exatamente o que fazer, quando fazer e como fazer...

Acuado, foi assim que ele se sentiu naquele instante, e ele realmente era péssimo para decifrar garotas, afinal, era um real convite ou uma zoação?

—E aí? – ela perguntou vendo os olhos deles conflituosos

—Tá falando sério? – ele perguntou quase gaguejando

—Ué? Porque não, eu e uma galera sempre vamos, é pertinho..., um pulo guri, e ficamos o final de semana todo o que acha?

“Ela gostava do Bandeira e do Bauhaus

Van Gogh e dos Mutantes, de Caetano e de Rimbaud

E o Eduardo gostava de novela

E jogava futebol de botão com seu avô

Ela falava coisas sobre o Planalto Central

Também magia e meditação

E o Eduardo ainda tava no esquema

Escola, cinema, clube, televisão”

Ele deu um sorriso torto, ela tinha uma vida e ele agora tinha sua mãe e seu pai na sua mente com ele tentando aprovar uma partida de quase 300 km e um findi todo fora com o que a garota de cabelos azuis chamava de “galera” bom... na sua cabeça isso não terminava nada bem!

Qual o problema dela afinal em fazer um programa normal, coisa normal, qualquer garota ficaria feliz com um lanche e um tour pelo Pátio brasil e depois no fim de noite um cinema..., mas não...

O que é um pulo ali no Goiás? ....

—Eu tenho que ver, tenho uma agenda muito cheia e... – Ele riu

—É... posso imaginar como uma carinha como você pode ser excepcionalmente atarefado – ela sorriu o que o fez senti a face corar com a intensidade daquela garota.

Fim de sorvete, fim de passeio, começo de noite, brinquedos que já não chamavam tanta atenção...

Como ela conseguia ser tão...

Corpos colados, e a parede era muito proveitosa naquele instante, as mãos que antes começaram tão pudorosas, agora apertavam forte a cintura dela e sentia o puxar e o agarrar dela em sua nuca no emaranhado que era o seu cabelo. Sentiu no entanto seu corpo vibrar quando ela prendeu seu lábio entre os dentes puxando levemente e se perdeu no olhar azul profundo da garota intimidadora... é... o corpo certamente era mais macio ainda... puta merda!

A mão deslizou um tantinho mais para baixo e alcançou a bunda que era até bem mais macia naquele jeans apertado que ela usava, um beijo insanamente úmido, intenso, sufocante...docemente inebriante e que convidava qualquer um a se perder...

Os dois separaram contra a vontade pela necessidade de respirar, estavam ofegantes e ela sentia o massagear das mãos dele sobre sua cintura ociosos, o corpo tremia ansioso os olhos se encaram e o silencio só era quebrado pelo respirar dos dois e quase como se no auto atrativo, mal recuperaram o folego e as bocas voltaram selvagem a se buscarem, doía, carecia de mais...

Mais contato do corpo, quando ele a pressionou ainda mais na parede.

De mais umidade, quando ela conseguiu fazer a língua dela prender a boca dele num fascínio.

De mais desespero quando os lábios dele desceram pelo pescoço dela e ainda roubava o cheiro do perfume adocicado que não lhe saia da cabeça.

De mais um gemido dela.

De mais um gemido rouco dele que já estava estourando de desejo e só piorou quando ela deslizou as unhas suavemente pelas suas costas por baixo da camiseta da sua bandinha favorita de rock...

Mas tinha que parar ali, do contrário os dois estavam fadados a um só lugar....

—Bem... o que acha de uma disputa no bate-bate? – ela pergunta

—E o que vai estar em jogo? – ele arqueia a sobrancelha a fitando, o corpo ainda estava sofrendo do contragosto de ter que parar o que estava fazendo antes...

—A sua ida em duas semanas, alto paraíso – ela disse estendendo a mão numa aposta.

—E o que eu ganho se você perder? – ele pergunta como quem não quer nada e ela se aproxima do seu ouvido

—O que quiser – disse com um soprar morno que fez tudo que ele havia colocado na mente para acalmar a excitação se dissolvesse e fizesse aquele turbilhão voltar de uma só vez, principalmente entre as pernas.

Mal sabia que ganharia de qualquer forma...


	3. Devo Ligar?

Eles ainda estavam eufóricos e riam à medida que se perseguiam e batiam um no outro, deixando de lado qualquer diferença, pareciam mais duas crianças ociosas se divertindo ali.

—Ei! Isso não vale! – riu Goku ao ser deixado contra a proteção por Bulma que o prendia agora.

—É claro que vale! – ela disse rindo – esqueceu o ditado que diz que vale tudo no amor e na guerra – provocou

—Ah é? Então estamos em estado de guerra senhoras e senhores – ele disse se divertindo com a garota de cabelos azuis.

E tal como um jogo de estratégia, o primeiro a se abalar, perde...

—Ou de amor – disse Bulma e ele naquele momento se desconcentrou – Seu bobo! Perdeu viu!

Ele com seu jeito de guri, levou a mão na nuca rindo e ela o olhava ainda balançada e perdida. Talvez Lazuli tivesse razão, ela agora estava virando uma papa anjo, porque de fato ele era uma gracinha, e sim, indubitavelmente ela se sentia atraída por ele.

Um algodão doce e ela estava sentada na sua moto de lado, um pé no chão e outro no pedal, e ele?

Bom... ele estava de frente para ela dividindo o seu algodão doce que estava acabando já.

—Sem desculpas... eu ganhei, foi justo não acha? – ela arqueou a sobrancelha e ele riu

—De fato foi justo – disse e suspirou – é... acho que já posso encomendar o meu caixão... – ele disse pensando em como fazer a mãe superprotetora libera-lo para uma viajem daquele jeito...

Ferrado, era pouco o seu estado emocional.

—Eu te ajudo a pagar por ele – ela sorriu e ele fez um bico que ela achou fofo demais e segurando esse bico entre os dedos ela o puxou e tornaram a beijar-se

Ele realmente gostou daquilo, talvez esse lado intimidadora e mandona dela tivesse lá suas vantagens...

As duas mãos agarradas a cintura dela e sentia novamente a mão dela enroscada ao seu cabelo, apertando deliciosamente sua nuca, ele só queria mais do calor do corpo dela e acabou encostando-se mais entre as pernas dela sentada na moto e tinha que admitir, nada como um amaço daquele jeito pra te fazer ficar louco de vez.

Bulma por sua vez gemeu baixinho entre os lábios do seu guri quando ele apertou um pouco mais forte a sua cintura e ela podia sentir toda a dureza que provocara nele, e como resposta instigou ainda mais o seu corpo ao dele, sentia o movimento sútil do quadril dele de friccionar entre suas pernas, contra sua intimidade...

Se ela estava excitada? Sim, muito pra dizer a verdade, sentia o pulsar forte da intimidade que o desejava, e quando ele passou a beijar seu pescoço entendeu como aquele guri era um verdadeiro perigo para si e riu mentalmente e levou seus lábios ao pescoço dele por igual o fazendo sentir os pequenos chupões e mordidas leves no pescoço

—Isso já é maldade – ele sussurrou no seu ouvido e ela riu

—Concordo – disse Bulma e segurou o rosto dele o guiando de volta a sua boca, o beijo agora voltou mais selvagem, mais voraz, mais intenso e separaram-se ofegantes já.

—Agora eu tenho que ir – ela murmurou e ele franziu a testa

—Mas já? – disse ele ainda eufórico e pensando em como lidar com seu amigo que agora gritava na calça.

—é... eu sei...você é uma gracinha, mas... se continuar assim eu vou te devorar – ela sorriu

—Eu não me importaria – ele sorriu sentindo a mão dela apertar sua cintura e então ela o beijou mais lento e gostoso e mordeu seu lábio o puxando...

—Então guri... vou esperar você me ligar – ela disse e colocando as duas mãos sobre o peito dele e o empurra levemente para trás e se acomoda na sua moto colocando o capacete. – Então? Pode pensar em um cinema pra amanhã... ainda quero ver um filme – ela sorriu com o capacete já colocado e ele a olhava intrigado em como ela conseguia mexer completamente com ele, não só com sua libido, mas com a mente e o resto.

—Sabe... vou ver na minha agenda incrivelmente ocupada – ele riu coçando a nuca.

—É claro que vai – ela disse e piscou, e então deu partida na moto saindo o deixando para trás e ele suspirou resignado ainda... definitivamente agora teria que fazer justiça com as próprias mãos para conseguir dormir direito aquela noite, porque tesão, certamente agora estava correndo cru em suas veias.

♦

A bola de basquete quicou duas vezes no chão antes de finalmente ser arremessada para a cesta, no entanto não foi enquadrada o bastante e rodou no seu eixo caindo fora...

—Peraí, deixa eu ver se eu entendi? Então vocês saíram o final de semana todo? – perguntou kuririn ao amigo pegando agora a bola da vez e a preparando para o arremesso.

—Bom... não todo o final de semana... você falou pra eu ligar e eu liguei ué! – Goku disse erguendo os ombros com o mero acaso.

—E aí com foram ao Nicolândia? – continuou kuririn que agora abria espaço para Goku que se preparava frente ao garrafão para arremessar a bola de basquete.

—Eu fui pô, já disse

—E foi só isso? – pediu curioso o nanico

—Não né... aí fomos ao cinema no domingo – disse Goku finalmente acertando a cesta

—E aí? – pediu kuririn muito curioso

—E aí que foi horrível! – disse Goku com uma careta – sério, ela me obrigou a assistir um filme muito tosco e... não tinha nada de legal, pra começar quase todo o elenco era de mulheres

—Mas isso é bom...

—Dos anos 50 – disse Goku e ele fez uma careta – e depois eu... acho que dormir em algum momento sei lá... – disse Goku – e depois eu enrolei na fila da pipoca – disse – e quando eu voltei a droga do filme ainda tava na metade cara... – disse Goku e kuririn riu – é sério! Foi uma tortura, e aí eu achei, bom, ao menos quando o filme acabar, vamos fazer algo legal

—E aí? – perguntou kuririn que ainda tinha um sorriso

—E aí que saímos do cinema, fomos lanchar com ela falando sobre coisas que eu realmente não entendia muito, alguma parada reflexiva sobre o filme que em tese eu assisti, só que não – disse Goku

—Que fora cara – disse kuririn ainda rindo – e o que você fez?

—O que eu podia fazer? Eu só concordei com tudo que ela falava rezando pra ela não pedir minha opinião, é sério, tudo que eu queria era voltar pra casa, o que teve o sábado de animador, teve o domingo de penoso, ela realmente se superou...

—Tá... eu entendi, mas... poxa Goku ela é bonita – kuririn falou e Goku pensou – é esperta pelo visto bem mais que você... sei lá... só... deixa rolar...

—Só se for eu escada a baixo se tiver que ver outros filmes daquele.

—Mas não teve nada de bom no segundo encontro? – pediu o amigo

E Goku contorceu a careta franzindo o cenho se lembrando do restante do encontro que bem ou mal foi até... legalzinho...

Encostado contra uma das pilastras do algum bloco de prédio comercial, especificamente em um ponto qualquer no setor comercial sul, ele a agarrava literalmente mais eufórico que no dia anterior, mais intenso que no dia anterior, se as mãos antes eram receosas, agora eram promiscuas e cheias de vontades próprias e desejos libidinosos... toda aquela tensão pura e crua forçava-se contra ela, que não deixava nada atrás daquilo, arranhava a nuca dele, mordia seu pescoço e ele apertava a bunda dela e as mãos como se fosse um garotinho perdido na doceria não conseguia se forcar entre a bunda, a cintura e os seios dela, dizer que estava duro era pouco, e aqueles gemidinhos dela no pé do seu ouvido...ahhh deus....

— Ela me deixou em casa – ele disse e sorriu torto e então lembrou-se de como ela era literalmente louca em cima de uma moto, tinha um lembrete mental para si, de não comer muito antes de andar com ela outra vez, porque ele quase colocaria tudo para fora pelas curvas...

—Bom... já é alguma coisa – disse kuririn – mas e aí, vão se ver de novo?

—Sei lá... eu acho que não é algo que deva se dar corda... é legal..., mas... a gente não tem nada a ver... isso tem tudo pra dar errado, aliás, imagina um relacionamento na base do silencio?

—Perfeição – disse kuririn debochando – e depois convenhamos, você é péssimo em juntar as palavras e dizer algo que preste a garotas

—Brigado kuririn, muito obrigada mesmo, você inspira minha moral como nenhum outro amigo

—De nada – disse kuririn rindo – e depois eu falo porque sou seu amigo, seu melhor amigo... você precisa se soltar mais... tenta mudar seu disco pra variar...

E Goku suspirou frustrado.

... 

—Ele realmente assistiu o filme! – riu Lazuli sentada na cama de Bulma com um travesseiro sobre as pernas e Bulma estava sentada na sua cadeira frente a sua mesinha de estudo que tinha um notebook em cima, muitos livros, um cacto e os fones rosa neon sobre o teclado do notebook, ao fundo da tela rolava algum videoclipe que estava no ultimo volume a ponto de dar pra ser ouvido por elas no quarto. Os pés sobre a ponta da mesa e ela reclinada na cadeira tinha um pote de frozen yogurt em uma das mãos e levava a boca com uma colher na outra.

—Assistiu é uma piada, ele dormiu, ele... – Bulma riu e encheu a boca de frozen – ele não viu o filme definitivamente, mas foi fofo, pelo menos fingiu bem – ela terminou e Lazuli gargalhou

—Você é uma garotinha muito má e sacana Bulma Briefs! – disse

—Não sou sacana, mas... convenhamos, seria muito mais fácil levar ele pra ver todo mundo em pânico, ou algum filme tosco – disse – mas ele suportou o filme – ela riu – eu fiquei me lembrando do Yamcha sabe?

—O que tem aquele mané?

—Ele não era fofo assim, e ele até poderia assistir o filme, mas logo em seguida viria a boa discussão de senso critico dele e... sei lá... foi diferente, não um diferente ruim, um diferente bom. Mas ele é bem cru...

Ela disse e viu a amiga a encarando e arqueando a sobrancelha a intimando a explicar-se.

—Sei lá... ele é como um bebê – disse e Lazuli gargalhou gostosamente – é sério... tipo, ele não faz nada de absolutamente novo, nada de errado, sabe aqueles caras irritantemente certinhos e cumpridor dos deveres, tipo, ele nunca se atrasa, ele nunca faz nada errado, na verdade você poderia colocar o errado na frente dele literalmente e ainda sim ele não saberia faze-lo – disse Bulma e

—Poderia ensinar o seu bebezinho Bulma – disse rindo Lazuli com um biquinho manhoso e Bulma riu da amiga

—Ah sei lá... a gente é muito diferente, praticamente não temos nada em comum – disse Bulma intrigada, de fato ainda não haviam achado afinidades entre si, porem algo ainda dentro dela queria vê-lo, estar com ele novamente. Talvez a prova dos trinta? – Ele é legal, é engraçado, me faz rir, ao menos isso, ele tem essas sacadas engraças..., mas... tem tanto pra dar errado...

—Se vocês não estão tentando, não estão ficando, então o que vocês estão fazendo? Já se conheceram, você disse que não tem nada de bom

—Hei – protestou – eu não disse que não tinha nada de bom, eu só disse que éramos diferentes demais

—Então tem algo de bom? – perguntou Lazuli e a mente de Bulma voltou ao segundo encontro, no momento exato do amasso que tiveram, talvez o mais quente até aquele momento e ela podia jurar que se estivesse de vestido tinha dado ali mesmo, mas resolveu dá uma de difícil, mas tinha de confessar que foi extremamente difícil com aquele guri chupando seu pescoço com a mão brincando onde não devia...

—Já disse, ele é fofo... tem um beijo gostosinho...

—Mão boba?! – riu Lazuli e Bulma arremessou a almofada na amiga e então o celular sobre a mesinha começou a vibrar- quem será? Valendo um milhão de reais...

Bulma tinha de confessar que sentiu o coração bater mais rápido, mais eufórico, mas ao pegar o aparelho o semblante mudou.

—É o idiota do Yamcha – disse resignada se atenderia ou não a chamada...

♪ E mesmo com tudo diferente, veio mesmo, de repente

Uma vontade de se ver♫

Uma ligação dele...

Uma ligação dela...

Uma mensagem perdida no meio da aula metodologia industrial dela seguidas de emoticons que a fez rir e responder em seguida ao seu guri...

Ele jogando água no rosto no banheiro masculino e tentando manter a calma com a ultima mensagem dela que literalmente mexia com todas as suas inibições.

Ela fechando os olhos em seu quarto com o telefone no ouvido ouvindo a voz dele soar ao fundo a enchendo de algo que aumentava a cada nova conversa.

Ou dele ofegante no banho mais uma vez ao se aliviar pensando nela...

Precisavam se ver...

Entre os encontros rápidos agora, entre uma aula dela, o curso dele, o laboratório dela, o inglês dele...

Falta espaço para conversava, sobrava espaço para um tesão e atração puro e cru que aumentava inconscientemente entre eles, o que começou com o acaso, virou uma necessidade de todo dia, como uma droga em sistêmica abstinência no corpo...

Os encostos que agora estavam cada vez mais ousados, as mãos sem pudor, os toques antes proibidos agora eram permitidos e livres...

Fricção...

Sofreguidão...

Tesão descompensado...

Doses e mais doses de ocitocina na mente...

Então uma chamada era sempre tão... urgente... e ao ficarem dois dias seguidos sem ver aquilo tinha tudo para explodir de uma vez...

♫ E os dois se encontravam todo dia

E a vontade crescia, como tinha de ser... ♪

E quebraram a primeira linha, ele tinha um trabalho importante, e ela apenas algum tempo, tinha um laboratório importante e ele a esperou no bloco do prédio onde morava e ela com a sua falta de pontualidade da qual ele estava se habituando a recebeu lá em baixo.

Poucas palavras, e as bocas expressavam só desejo ao se buscarem saudosas. Não podiam ficar ali em baixo, vai que ele desse azar da sua vizinha chata pra caceta, a senhora Uranai o visse, já podia ouvir a conversa torta, então não...

Porem, tinha um problema ainda maior, não tinha ninguém em casa, então como manter-se neutro? O desespero certamente tomou a sua mente. Mas era tarde demais...

—Então aqui é seu cantinho? – ela sorriu ao sentar-se na cama dele e ele encostou no batente da porta

—Acho que ninho é a palavra certa – ele sorriu coçando a nuca

—Olha vou te dizer, tá bem melhor que o meu quarto, não sou tão arrumadinha assim não – disse ela e bateu ao seu lado na cama o chamando a sentar-se ali.

E por Deus como Ele sentiu o calor percorrer todo o seu corpo, aquilo era literalmente um convite a fazer merda que já vinha a algum tempo... e quer saber? Foda-se!

Ele se sentou e ela sem perder tempo ajeitou-se sobre o colo dele de frente com uma perna de cada lado já buscando a boca que tanto estava viciada, as mãos dele que apertaram forte a cintura dela, logo estavam na bunda a puxando forte contra a sua dura e carente ereção, e entes mesmo de se dar conta ela tirou a blusa que usava ficando apenas com o sutiã, as mãos dele apertaram os seios de imediato descendo pelo pescoço dela sentindo o arrastas sútil as unhas dela em suas costas tirando a sua camiseta.

As peças aos poucos foram arrancadas e lançadas de qualquer jeito pelo quarto e ele estava finalmente ali, por cima dela, entre as pernas dela.

—Tem... camisinha? – ela perguntou ofegante quando finalmente separou-se da boca dele

—Camisinha? – ele repetiu tão ofegante quanto “camisinha” repetiu mentalmente tentando se lembrar onde havia guardado algo que ele dificilmente usava dado ao seu fracasso amoroso.

Com um pulo da cama ele caminhou até o armário e tirou o pacote e nunca ficou tão feliz em ter aquilo em casa, seria terrível ter uma foda atrapalhada pela falta daquilo.

Com ela no lugar, ele retomou de onde parou, completamente excitado, completamente embriagado nela...

Os lábios tocaram-se novamente e os corpos dançaram no ritmo do sexo.

Suaram, ofegaram-se, apertavam, beijavam, mordiam... sentiam...

Até por fim explodirem-se em êxtase e gozo...

Ofegante ele estava deitado com a cabeça apoiada sobre os seios desnudos dela de olhos fechados e Bulma também estava de olhos fechados, e deslizava os dedos pelos cabelos negros desgrenhados e molhados de suor do garoto, apenas deixando o corpo recompor-se, a respiração acalmar, o coração desacelerar...

Podiam até dizer que não havia interesses em comum, mas não podiam negar o quanto havia química entre os corpos, entre as mentes...

Ele voltou a beija-la mais sutilmente antes de levantar-se e depois de descartar o preservativo, deitar-se ao lado dela que não tardou em deitar sobre o peito dele e agora sentia o correr dos dedos dele sobre seus cabelos...

E a única coisa que restava entre eles era o silencio contemplador, não o incomodo, e certamente precisaria de só mais alguns minutos para recomeçarem aquilo novamente e o fariam o quanto o aguentassem fazer, ou seus tempos acabarem...

Já lá em baixo no bloco, mais precisamente na vaga de sua mãe da garagem, ele segurava a cintura dela a beijando uma ultima vez.

—E então? Já conseguiu permissão pra viajar? – ela perguntou o fitando

—Bom... digamos que tudo depende do meu desempenho no teste de amanhã e nesse trabalho – ele riu coçando a nuca

—Já vi que vou ser presa por sequestrar um gurizinho da mãe – ela disse sorrindo e o beijou mais uma vez antes de se separar e colocar o capacete dando partida na moto – mas se quer saber, vindo hoje acho até que vale a pena.

—Concordo – ele disse sorrindo torto e viu ela sair pista a fora arrancando com a moto e suspirou.

Definitivamente ele tinha se apegado a garota louca de cabelos azuis...

Mas agora se perguntava verdadeiramente o que era aquilo que eles tinham afinal?

Um ficar? Um gostar? Um conhecer? Namoro?

... precisava realmente descobrir, antes que fizesse algo idiota ao deixar passar batido algo que não entendia...


	4. Conflito de interesse

O vento passava pela janela aberta do quarto balançando as cortinas azuis cobalto que haviam ali, ele forçava a mochila a fechar na marra e podia jurar que quando tentasse a abrir ela certamente explodiria e riu.

—Pegou repelente? – perguntava Gine parada no vão da porta

—Peguei mãe – disse um tanto irritado com aquela mania dela de o tratar sempre como um garotinho.

—Se lembrou da escova de dente? Coberta e...

—Mãe! – disse irritado e Kuririn riu sentando na cadeira do quarto dele

—Tá legal – disse Gine com um bico e apertou as bochechas do filho para beija-lo – aí ainda não acho isso uma boa ideia – disse

—Eu vou fugir! – riu Goku e ela deu um tapinha nele pela provocação

—Ahh – suspirou – tá, se lembrou do kit de primeiros socorros? Não queremos nenhum acidente e... – Voltou preocupada a falar e viu a careta do filho – tá... já entendi – disse e então vendo seu garotinho terminar de se vestir, lembrou-se de algo que havia trago exclusivamente para ele.

E voltou com um tanto de preservativos numa pequena bolsinha de mão transparente.

—Mãe! – disse Goku completamente transtornado e envergonhado.

—Não abra a boca pra dizer nada! Sabe-se lá deus onde vai andar sua cabeça, e se isso tem a ver com uma garota, melhor prevenir né? – disse Gine de uma forma displicente e autoritária ao mesmo tempo.

E Goku parou e ponderou por uns instantes, não que ele não tivesse colocado algumas na mochila, mas aquilo também era demais. Pra um final de semana, ou pra toda uma vida, quem gastaria tudo aquilo assim? No entanto gine ainda sacudiu a pastinha transparente na frente do filho que pegou irritado e enfiou de qualquer jeito em um bolso externo da mochila.

—Tá satisfeita agora? – disse extremamente corado

—Não! – riu Gine – falta meu beijo – e Goku revirou os olhos ante aquilo e beijou o rosto da mãe.

—ô filhinho da mamãe – disse Kuririn se levantando – eu vou publicar isso no Orkut hein? – e riu

—hahaha – disse Goku e o celular tocou em seguida e ele atendeu a ligação que avisava que ela havia acabado de chegar na portaria – agora eu vou

—Se cuida! – disse Gine para o filho que estava mais eufórico que de costume e ela sentia aquele apertinho no coração de mãe ao ver seu filhote começando a criar asas e sair do ninho... e suspirou pesadamente.

Assim que chegaram ao bloco ele viu o Peugeot 206 preto parado lá na frente e como ele amou a garota de cabelos azuis no volante com um óculo escuro e a boca vermelho carmim.

—Me deseja sorte – murmurou Kuririn vendo a amiga loira no banco carona, que tal como Bulma usava óculos escuros e um top rosa Pink.

—Ela vai te comer vivo – riu Goku ao amigo antes de chegarem ao carro.

Porta malas agora cheio, e os dois foram nos bancos de trás

Assim que Bulma saiu da zona da Asa Sul seguiu direto pela Asa Norte e a saída norte logo caindo as EPIA que era uma extensão da BR 040 em direção ao norte do estado.

—Querem ouvir música? – ela perguntou

Ele temeu... o pouco de convivência com ela o mostrou a quão eclética ela era e o quanto odiavam os gostos um do outro

—Claro! Bota o som na caixa – antecipou-se Kuririn totalmente desprendido e não viu a careta de Goku

Talvez ele se arrepende—se de concordar

E começou a rolar Ciara de primeira com Goodies, e não era só ela que gostava, mas Lazuli também, e em coro, Bulma, e ela cantavam e se divertindo ao som da música dançante. E quando ela acabou e entraram na BR 020 de fato assumindo uma saída da zona DF/GO o som era embalado por Since U Been Gon de Kelly Clarkson.

Uma viagem embalada por enérgico, Coca-Cola, porcarias e risos, porque as conversas foram surgindo aos poucos e logo ganharam vida.

Logo estavam no lugar combinado e alguns outros já haviam chego ali, quando ela disse que os amigos viajavam, não mentira em nada.

Escolheram uma das pousadinhas que tinham ali, porque no fim, não iam ficar ali, rodariam pelos pontos turísticos que eram tantos... era literalmente pouco tempo para tanto lugar. De caso pensado e mesmo com Lazuli um tanto contrariada, ficou no quarto com Kuririn e Goku rachou um com Bulma, como ela já havia deixado.

Ele deixou a mochila de lado e logo estavam se agarrando, matando uma saudade de horas talvez, mas a necessidade gritara alto, e ainda diante daquilo, Bulma conseguiu convence-lo que a interferência da mãe não foi tão catastrófica quanto se parecia.

—Ela é protetora, é fofo – disse Bulma rindo e deitada sobre o peito de Goku na cama sacodindo a pasta plástica lotada de preservativo.

—Isso é um mico – ele respondeu agora mais calmo e menos envergonhado do que estava antes.

—Isso é um desafio – disse Bulma se virando e deitando-se por cima dele

—Desafio é? – ele perguntou desconfiado arqueando a sobrancelha

—Eu tenho o pique – ela sussurrou no ouvido dele e foi beijando o rosto até alcançar os lábios – basta você ter o fôlego – disse e tornou a balançar a pastinha transparente o fazendo intender...

É um desafio e tanto, caminhas de uma vida em um fim de semana... ahhh deus... morrer assim não era penúria, era o paraíso...

...

Ela nadou pelas águas cristalinas em uma das piscinas naturais das Loquinhas e ele sentando bem perto da queda da cachoeira tinha o deslumbre da garota de fio dental rosa que mais parecia uma sereia nadando em sua direção.

Bela natural era pouco...

E ela saiu da água e foi até ele que não percebia o que sentia, ou entendia, só sentia aquilo que batia em seu peito de forma desgovernada. E ela não tardou em sentar-se em seu colo e o beijar.

—Então? – ela disse com a testa encostada na dele de olhos fechados o som embalando o fundo era da cachoeira – está gostando do paraíso – ela sorriu

—é incrível – ele respondeu segurando o rosto dela e começando a beija-la novamente.

—Já fez sexo numa cachoeira antes? – ela murmurou no ouvido dele e pouco depois mordeu o lóbulo da orelha ganhando a resposta imediata da excitação dele provinda da ereção que se formara rapidamente.

...

Aquela era a última noite ali, partiriam muito cedo mesmo a fim de chegarem para suas rotinas, e como todo proveito eles estavam juntos, Bulma estava em pé e terminava de pentear os cabelos usando apenas um conjunto de lingerie e ele estava sentado sobre a cama a olhando com, na mente as observações que tivera ao longo do final de semana que sem dúvidas fora inesquecível em todos os sentido, massa a pergunta que tanto o andava incomodando pressionara. E quando ela terminando sentou-se no seu colo, ele colocou os fios por trás da orelha dela.

—Isso tá legal... é legal..., mas... as vezes eu tenho a sensação que...

—O que tá rolando? – ela responde e sorri e ele consente – ah... eu não sei... é bom..., mas não gosto de cobranças sem motivos, você é fofo e tá bom assim...

—Mas eu tô confuso com o assim... – Fala Goku sinceramente confuso

—A gente... tá se conhecendo... tá se curtindo... sem pressão... não é gostoso do jeito que tá? – ela murmurou no ouvido dele, mas também tinha sua pontinha de insegurança sobre relacionamentos, ainda se mantinha longe, mesmo que por vezes seu coração quisesse seguir em frente com aquilo e arriscar. Ela ponderava um tanto, e talvez aquele jeito despojado mantinha sua mente lucida e seu coração livre de paixões que podem causar dor.

Ele, no entanto, continuava confuso, porque a colocação dela o mostrava que eles tinham um lance e só, nada de sentimentos, nada de relacionamentos, nada de envolvimentos... mas era horrível ouvir algo assim quando você mesmo que evitando a todo custo envolvia-se, sentia-se... talvez fosse a imaturidade...

—Tá sim – respondeu – ficando... sem pressão... – concluiu a beijando novamente.

♦

Ele estava reclinado na cadeira frente a mesinha de estudos pensativo, havia recebido uma mensagem dela bem mais cedo sobre uma festa que gostaria que ele a acompanhasse, bom, ele tinha muito estudo pra entupir a cabeça, mas também queria estar ao lado dela... era um conflito interno entre o não ligo pra isso e o eu acho que tô apaixonado por você que ele não sabia como equilibrar, tinha medo de falar o que pensava, ou o que sentia...

Percebia que gostando ou não, ele se deixara envolver, ele se compromissou com ela, porque pra ele não existia uma linha de meio termo...

Ou estavam juntos, ou não estavam, e suas conversas ultimamente com amigos mais velhos sobre o tal relacionamento aberto o deixou completamente amedrontado com o que de fato poderia ser... aquilo era ele, não conseguiria ser indiferente, talvez esse fosse seu mal, não era como ela, ele tinha os pés no chão, e ela a mente no céu... ele tinha objetivos e metas, ela tinha sonhos e desejos... ele sabia exatamente onde queria estar em dez anos, já ela... não sabia nem o que mudaria na semana seguinte... ela vivia, ele passava pela vida... aquilo não ia longe, e ele sabia, ele sentia, mas odiava aquele peso de ao menos eu vivi, porque era incomodo imaginar que talvez não estariam juntos nem com a chegada do natal, que dirá em dez...

—Mané! – disse a si mesmo e pegando o celular respondeu a mensagem da garota com, eu tenho prova na segunda, preciso realmente estudar.- ele sabia que poderia se arrepender, mas sinceramente tinha medo agora de se afogar com o que não conseguia compreender e aceitar... ele não eram um casal... eles nunca seriam um casal.

Eles eram a diversão, um momento de bebida que se prolongou demais...

Como resposta a sua mensagem ele recebeu uma gif triste dela e um: “se mudar de ideia” com o endereço da festa.

...

—Talvez ele esteja enjoado, afinal não é uma novidade – dizia Suno sentada na cadeira frente a mesinha do laptop vendo Bulma experimentar mais um conjunto de roupas para a festa de logo mais.

—Ele não parece ser do tipo... desse tipo, cretino, sei lá – disse Bulma olhando no espelho de corpo inteiro a calça jeans skin que tinha uma cintura muito baixa combinada com um croped preto de renda, modelo ombro a ombro. – Parece que tem algo errado.

—Cadê a Lazuli hein? – perguntou suno querendo trocar o disco daquela conversa

—Tá com nanico dela – falou Bulma incomodada com a amiga que deveria estar ali com ela, não se agarrando com o nanico tarado.

Suno a fitou por alguns instantes e então disse:

—Você tá irritada porque ela engatou um namoro com o moleque? – riu a ruiva

—Não! – disparou Bulma irritada – eu... não ligo...

—Liga sim... dá pra ver que liga, na verdade dá pra ver que tá se envolvendo demais com esse guri, você nem tá na mesma vibe que sempre anda... tá um pouco mais sumida, mais caseira... sei lá...

—Talvez seja algo bom – disse Bulma sem dar corda para o assunto

—Talvez você logo vai estar ai se debulhando em lagrimazinha pelo gurizinho que vai te trocar por uma outra, porque vocês não tem nadinha a ver – disse Suno maldosa – aceita... ele é um guri... mas é exatamente igualzinho aos outros... você vai ver... agora, você é a universitária que ele tá pegando, é um prêmio de exibição...

—Tá errada, não temos nada, a gente não tem ligação, não tem compromisso... não vou me deixar levar assim... não de novo

—Se você diz... – falou suno se levantando e parando atrás de Bulma – já euzinha, acho que você tá apaixonada pelo guri, só não quer assumir, mas isso é facinho de notar, é você o jeito que você olha pra ele – disse a ruiva e então abrindo um batom vermelho vivo deslizou pelos lábios frente ao espelho ao lado de Bulma – adorei esse batom! Acho que combinou com a ruivinha aqui – disse balançando os quadris e Bulma sorriu fino e forçado, porque a mente agora estava tão longe... precisamente na Asa Sul... em um dos prédios da 105.

...

Ele estava jogado no sofá da sala assistindo qualquer coisa que estava passando na tv, o pai sentando estava concentrado naquilo a mãe terminava de fazer o jantar e então chegando a sala franzi o cenho vendo a carinha melancólica do filho.

—Então filhote? Como estão as coisas? – perguntou

—Bem – ele respondeu sem animo algum

—Achei que iria sair... com ... seus amigos hoje – ela disse pondo a mesa.

—Estão ocupados – ele disse e em seguida bufou

—e você não tinha programa nenhum pra hoje? – ela insistiu

—Minha presença é substituível – ele disse com pouca vontade e ela segurou o rosto dele nas mãos apertando as bochechas.

—Essa melancoliazinha é porque terminou com sua namoradinha?

Nessa hora o pai o olhou.

—Eu não tenho namoradinha – disse firme “bem que eu queria” a cabeça pensou – e não... quer dizer talvez... é complicado.

—Na minha época não tinhas dessas coisas daí não! Namoro era namoro, a gente sabia guri, que safadeza é essa? – bradou o pai o fitando

—Para, deixa ele! – disse Gine com Bardock – não tá vendo que ele deve ter terminado

—Já disse que não tô namorando – falou um pouco mais enérgico

—Nem saiu hoje, e você sempre sai e – Gine falava e ele revirou os olhos

—Tá, eu... vou para uma festa de um amigo tá melhor assim? – perguntou frustrado

—Vai vê-la? – pediu Gine

—Vou mãe! – disse por fim indo para o quarto se trocar.

—E quando é que vai trazer essa menina aqui? – perguntou Bardock alto se fazendo ser ouvido da sala de jantar.

—Eu já trouxe – murmurou Goku consigo mesmo rindo das lembranças – só que não tinha ninguém em casa pra me envergonhar.

...

A música estava alta e som do pop rock fazia-se ser ouvido animadamente pelos participantes, algumas luzes por ali e como sempre muita euforia alcoólica, mas ele estava atrás de outra coisa ali, e não precisou de muito pra achar a garota de cabelos azuis com um copo de bebida na mão e dançando com um cara que ele viu de relance uma ou outra vez sempre junto do mesmo grupo que ela em parte andava. Cantava, ria... se divertia ao som de American Idiot do Green Day, uma letra cantada e aproveitada.

E como se o olhar atraísse a atenção ela o viu e sorriu mesmo que automaticamente, porque sentia-se feliz com ele.

—Olha... ele veio mesmo! – ela disse quando o abraçou e ele segurou em sua cintura e a beijou sobre um olhar nada amistoso que ele nem percebera, porque sua atenção era toda dela. 

Ela o arrastou a novas pessoas, o apresentou, se divertiram realmente, na verdade estavam se divertindo, porque juntos tudo estava bem, tudo sempre era bom...

E ele estava ao lado do aparador da sala, servindo um copo de batida para ele e olhava Bulma que conversava a distancia com duas amigas quando o cara que ele viu no inicio se aproximou.

—Goku, não é? – perguntou o jovem de cabelos negros e um pouco compridos, e estendeu a mão – eu sou o Yamcha – disse

—E aí? – disse Goku o cumprimentando por igual – você é amigo dela né? Da Bulma?

E Yamcha sorriu displicente

—Ela é incrível, não é? É sempre tão enérgica, parece que sempre pronta pra algo louco... gosto disso nela, na verdade eu gosto de tudo nela – disse ele com certa malicia e antes que Goku processasse o comentário e retrucasse ele continuou – Ela não é pra você guri, não leva a mal não – riu – não serve pra ela, na verdade não pertence ao mundo dela, é só olha pra você e ver como está deslocado aqui.

—Não vou levar a mal – disse Goku com certo cinismo e raiva pelo comentário – até porque quem decide isso é ela, não é?

E Yamcha riu

—Ah com certeza guri, e quem acha que ela vai escolher? Um cara, mas na realidade dela, do mundo dela? um cara que pode dar o mundo pra ela, ou um gurizinho que mal saiu das fraldas? Olha pra gente? Ninguém joga um relacionamento como o nosso fora, somos perfeitos nós... só brigamos, estamos dando um tempo, e você meu caro é esse tempo, um intervalo entre eu e ela, que vai fazê-la perceber o quanto somos perfeitos juntos, você mesmo viu, e ai? Bom... aí quando a gente voltar, vai ser só um tempo... eu vou casar com ela...

—Você parece bem seguro né? – disse Goku com certo desdém, mas por dentro sentia as palavras do jovem – seguro demais pra alguém que ela nem se importou em falar.

—Pra não te dar corda guri, não é importante o bastante se liga! Você é só um casinho de ciúme dela comigo, uma provocação infantil até se quer saber... seu lugar nem é aqui guri – disse rindo e se afastou de Goku

Ele não precisava pensar naquilo, nem se importar né, afinal ele já tinha ciência desde do inicio o que ela queria, ela não escondera, e ele... bom, ele também deixou aquilo ir... então para que se importar com algo que... nunca ia realmente acontecer?

Só não precisava prestar ao papel patético que sentia que fazia, como figuração na vida dela, que ele não fazia parte daquele mundo, ele estava bem ciente. Só... era incomodo.

♦

Em baixo de algum ipê no parque da cidade ele estava sentado encostado no troco da arvore e Bulma sentada no meio de suas pernas estava reclinada no peito dele com as brumas de Avalon em mãos lendo e ele tinha um PS portátil que jogava, os dias estavam os habituando a uma rotina deles, que se entendia, e começavam a se conhecerem com o tempo, não que isso ajudou a serem parecidos, mas tinham seus momentos em que as diferenças se tornavam boas...

—Então... nunca me contou sobre seus... antigos relacionamentos – ele perguntou de repente com aquilo que fervilhava a sua cabeça a alguns dias, aliás, desde aquela festa catastrófica.

Ela franziu o cenho e sorriu ainda olhando para o livro, mordeu a maçã que estava na mão como se o assunto em si não tivesse relevância.

—Isso é realmente importante para você? – ela perguntou entre o mastigar da maçã.

—Bom... não que seja... porque... não é de fato – ele começava a se enrolar – é só... mais... uma curiosidade, sabe... conhecer mais... de... você – ele conclui e tinha uma careta em como desenvolveu o argumento mais estúpido da sua vida. E ela riu do jeito dele.

—Bom... se é assim – ela disse e então mordeu a maçã mais uma vez e começou a citar seus relacionamentos, claro que os ficar não eram importantes, só o que de fato evoluiu a um relacionamento, o que tornava a lista bem pequena dado ao fato que ela não evoluía status de encontros casuais que foram desastrosos. – E por último por assim dizer teve o Yamcha – ela disse displicente – quando a gente começou a sair eu estava no penúltimo ano do ensino médio, conheci ele em uma trilha, amigo de um amigo sabe? E parecia que a gente tinha tudo a ver, ele era mais velho, como os outros também, e era legal, a gente se gostava mesmo, eu achava que talvez seria daqueles relacionamentos que são os últimos, os que geralmente te levam para o altar – ela riu da própria sandice falada- só que ai as coisas começaram a desandar um pouco, brigas e intimações... era chato, mas ainda era bom o bastante para se manter e ai quando eu finalmente cheguei a faculdade, tudo foi incrível, e eu fiz novos amigos, tinha os antigos e se antes eu gostava de sair, de me enturmar, acho que piorou – ela riu

—Você é terrível! – Goku disse rindo e apoiou o queixo na curva do pescoço dela

—Ah... quando se é jovem você é assim – ela disse avoada – menos você, você é uma exceção a parte – disse rindo – ai brigamos por conta do tour na américa que eu ia fazer, poxa, eu me programei o ano todo, me organizei, esperei as férias de verão e... ele simplesmente não quis ir, e estávamos nos desentendendo até por bobagens e ai ele disse que eu não deveria ir, eu fui e...

—E?

—E aí ele conseguiu jogar água a baixo nosso relacionamento. Eu não sei, a gente deu um tempo, eu viajei e ele bom... viajou com outras né? Se é que me entende, mas é idiota porque eu quis um tempo pra acertar as coisas, e o tempo dele foi curtição com outras pessoas, e pra mim isso parece uma marca de infelicidade sabe? E ai quando eu voltei eu decidi por uma pedra de vez em tudo e tô bem assim...

—Mas vocês ainda se falam! – disse Goku surpreso

—Ah... é normal... eu separo certas coisas, as vezes tem pessoas que são incríveis, tem uma boa companhia, um bom papo, são divertidos, mas só não deu certo, não significa que você ganhou um inimigo com o fim do relacionamento, significa apenas que o status mudou, mas a amizade ainda tá lá.

—Isso é muito esquisito! – disse Goku

—Porque? Você não fala com nenhuma ex? – ela perguntou se virando para olha-lo e ele se espantou com a volta da pergunta.

Ele não teria nem se mentisse metade daquela experiencia, ou se quer um terço dela...

—Não – ele respondeu direto – meus incríveis relacionamentos não terminaram amistosos como os seus pelo visto.

—E como eles terminaram? – perguntou Bulma agora curiosa e Goku fez uma careta que ela riu. – Sério?

—Acho que eu não sou bom com o sexo oposto sei lá – ele disse dando de ombros.

—Discordo – disse Bulma e o beijou – mas então?

—Eu tive um relacionamento longo pra valer, e outros três, mas rápidos. – Ele começou – esse último terminou porquê... sei lá por que, eu nunca entendi direito isso, mas ela reclamava da minha falta de noção, então isso deve dizer muito – riu Goku

—É... você é bem sem noção mesmo, mas eu gosto disso – disse Bulma

—E você não pensa mais em relacionamentos? – hesitou Goku com a pergunta

—Você pensa? – ela reverteu a pergunta

—Não sei... é complicado. – Ele disse

—Concordo – Bulma disse e então fechou o livro – eu não sei se vou mergulhar em um relacionamento assim, de uma vez, sei lá...

—Porque? Não é tão ruim assim – disse Goku tentando parecer displicente.

—não entenda mal Goku, mas... você ainda não chegou lá a ponto de entender isso – ela disse – as vezes você só se apega... se dedica, você realmente vive aquilo de cabeça, de corpo de alma... e quando algo se quebra machuca mesmo... eu não quero isso agora, na verdade eu tinha dito que ia me abster de tudo isso, ai veio você e...

—E?

—E você é fofo, é legal e é bom ficar com você, e talvez por isso eu não queira me envolver de verdade, não quero estragar o que está bom assim, pra que mexer em time que tá ganhando né? E depois... se você nunca de brechas, você nunca se machuca – ela disse e ele consentiu, mas perguntando quem não se machucava?

—Também acho bom ficar com você Bulma... – disse – a propósito, que livro é esse aí hein?

♫ Eduardo e Mônica fizeram natação, fotografia

Teatro, artesanato, e foram viajar

A Mônica explicava pro Eduardo

Coisas sobre o céu, a terra, a água e o ar♪

Porque as vezes complicamos o que não precisa ser complicado, damos valor demais a coisas pequenas e insignificantes e deixamos que coisas sem valor tome conta da nossa vida sem motivo, então pra que pensar... que fosse bom em quanto durasse... e as semanas eram provas de que eles estavam se deixando levar bem com aquilo...

Naquela tarde eles estavam deitados na grama no zoológico, haviam tirado o domingo de forma tão despreocupada, e ali era um lugar legal para fazer pic-nic, e curtir preguiça, tudo que se precisava ao alcance da mão.

— porque ter preguiça te da mais preguiça ainda? – perguntou Bulma sorrindo

E Goku abriu um dos olhos a olhando ao ficar apoiado no cotovelo de lado. A mão apertava a cintura dela e por um instante ficou perdido nos olhos azuis dela refletidos em brilho pelos raios do sol que entravam em frestas pelas folhas das arvores, e decididamente ele se odiava por ter se apaixonado por ela daquela forma, se deixar entrar tanto no mundo dela, fazer tantas coisas com ela, porque Bulma abriu uma porta na sua vida que certamente ele sozinho jamais acharia, ou buscaria e aquilo bem ou mal muda as pessoas, a convivência... não bastava aquilo, ele queria mais, precisava de mais, não queria só ser o cara que ela ficava, ou só um guri, ele queria a mesma importância na vida dela que ela tinha na dele, e porque depois era péssimo seus amigos perguntarem, e ai, ela é sua namorada? E você não ter nada pra dizer...

—Isso dá preguiça até de pensar – ele respondeu rindo

E Bulma se perdia no sorriso dele, porque era lindo, era doce, era incrível o misto de ingenuidade dele, com a personalidade tão compassiva e oposta a dela, era como se ele fosse a calmaria da sua danura... Suno tinha razão, ela estava ficando domesticada com ele, porque não importava se estava numa festa, ou num clube... se eles estavam juntos, estava tudo bem... e talvez ali ela temesse tanto. Ela havia se apaixonado por ele, sabia disso, mas o receio de não ser o bastante aquilo ainda a incomodava. Porque mesmo que tivessem tão envolvidos, ainda sim eles discordavam tanto, tinha visões completamente opostas do mundo, e se com Yamcha que era tão parecido com ela deu tudo tão errado, porque com um guri que não tinha nada a ver daria?

Ela temia um relacionamento porque achava que no exato instante que ele existisse tudo desandaria e não seria mais tão bom quanto estava sendo, e aquilo era o que sua experiencia de vida sempre a mostrara...

—Vai ter o aniversário do whiss semana que vem e... quer ir comigo? – ela perguntou de repente e ele se sentou suspirando.

—Sabe que eu vou né? – ele disse e sorriu incomodamente

—Tem alguma coisa errada? – perguntou Bulma hesitante

—Não, quer dizer... tem – Goku começou e Bulma sentou-se de frente para ele dando atenção para aquilo e sentia uma pontada realmente incomoda dentro de si por alguma razão – eu...- ele começou e esfregou o rosto com as mãos – eu realmente preciso saber o que é isso Bulma, você é... evasiva demais... e

—Já disse, a gente tá ficando e...

—Aí é que tá, eu não quero só ficar Bulma! – ele disse de repente – isso é mesquinho...e...

—Acha que não tá bom pra você é isso? – ela perguntou

—Entre tá bom e ser o ideal tem uma ponte – ele disse

—Eu já disse que não pronta pra um relacionamento Goku – disse desprendida e certa que faria ele entender aquilo de vez

—Mas eu quero um! – ele insistiu a olhando nos solhos que era agora ariscos demais

—Mas a gente tá junto e

—Até quando? – ele perguntou

—Como até quando... que diferença faria isso e

—Um relacionamento mostra compromisso Bulma – Goku disse – ou ele existe, ou não existe...

—Eu gosto de você da gente, já disse, as coisas estão boas como estão e você agora quer dizer coisas que não existem e...

—Tem razão... – ele disse -- as coisas realmente não parecem existir, eu sei que odeia ultimatos, mas eu realmente preciso de certezas, eu não sou como você, descolado, ou moderno ou desprendido, eu sou... sólido... não mutável.

E o coração dos dois batiam rápido por razões diferentes, sentimentos diferentes... reações diferentes...

Ele quando acuado tende a ser honesto, a desabafar...

Ela quando acuada, tende a fugir, e ignorar que tudo tá errado, porque era mais fácil suportar a carga da vida fingindo que eles simplesmente não existiam, talvez esse fosse seu maior defeito no mar de uma personalidade espontânea demais, porque no fim, ela mentia única e exclusivamente para si mesma.

—M—me desculpe, mas... eu não posso Goku... eu...- ela não achou argumentos fortes, mas ele entendeu que aquilo não iria mais tão longe – eu nem sei o que vou fazer amanhã...

—Eu sei Bulma... o que é uma pena – disse Goku e beijou a testa dela e se levantou pegando sua mochila no chão.

—Goku?!

—Como você sempre diz... foi incrível te conhecer – disse e deu as costas a garota a deixando ali presa nos seus próprios demônios.


	5. Idas e vindas

Sentado frente a mezinha do computador , ele tinha o livro aberto e respondia aos exercícios desprendido, sufocado da longa semana que tivera, foi horrível, péssimo era o mínimo para dizer o quanto sentia falta dela, ou o quanto segurou-se para não ligar, ou mandar uma mensagem sequer... é... ela tinha tinha razão, quando algo quebrava doía mesmo, e mesmo que ele tivesse se preparado tanto para o fim um dia, nada chegou perto o bastante daquilo. O fone tinha Here Without You do 3 doors down rolando ao fundo, era deprimente, ele estava vivendo uma fossa que não conseguia sair. Abaixou a cabeça na mesinha de olhos fechados argumentando com a mente que o coração tinha que entender que já passou...

Era tão fácil assim deixar tudo para trás? Ele não sabia ao certo, até porque o que ele havia sentido com ela nunca havia provado nada igual, nem perto com qualquer outro alguém, então ele não tinha parâmetros.

Abriu os olhos e ergueu a cabeça quando sentiu o toque na mãe nos cabelos e arrancou os fones.

—O almoço tá pronto filhote – ela disse

—Eu... eu já vou, tô só, terminando aqui – ele disse de uma forma que Gine sentia a melancolia até na voz do seu guri.

—Então... mais um domingo e você... parece que não tá animado pra sair – ela comentou sentando-se na cama dele.

—Mas eu sai – ele rebateu – eu fui jogar futebol, joguei na quadra, fui andar por aí, fui ao curso... e teve na quinta aquele encontro na casa do Broly e hoje eu vou ao cinema mais tarde – ele falou como se fosse uma lista e tanto.

—O que tá acontecendo Goku? Antes isso bastava, mas... eu sou sua mãe guri – ela disse – eu sei que tem algo errado. E a garota que você estava saindo?

E Goku suspirou, só não queria mais falar daquilo, queria por uma pedra como sempre.

—é... a gente decidiu parar de se ver, bom ela decidiu que eu não sou bom o bastante para ser levado a sério – desabafou de uma vez.

E Gine abraçou seu guri por trás pela cadeira

—Então é ela que não sabe o que tá perdendo – disse e beijo o rosto do filho – logo vai achar uma garota que te ache bom o bastante meu filhotinho – disse sentida Gine. Não gostou nem um pouco de ver seu garotinho de coração partido, e isso bastou para ela odiar aquilo.

—Valeu mãe – ele disse esboçando um sorriso e levantou-se a fim de ir ao almoço.

E Goku pensava quando tempo era necessário para sair de uma fossa?

....

Era algo simples, como qualquer um, eles tiveram um lance, era isso, nem havia comparação com um longo relacionamento com Yamcha por exemplo, não tinha comparação... porque mesmo diante do fim com Yamcha ela não tirou o sorriso do rosto um único dia sequer... mas ali estava ela, em pleno o domingo, deitada na cama, no quarto escuro e os fones no ouvido em uma musica alta o bastante para tira-la da realidade. Se queria sair? Até tentava, mas não... o corpo parecia não querer sair dali.

Repetiu incansáveis vezes a si mesma durante aqueles dias que era só uma curtição, eles nem tinham tanto assim em comum, eles nem tinham o necessário para dá certo então ia ficar bem...

Porque se sentiu estúpida o bastante para se apaixonar pelo guri e não reconhecer... então ela entrava na primeira fase do termino, a negação...

Negar que realmente tiveram algo.

Negar que aquilo foi verdadeiramente importante.

Negar que estava tão ou mais envolvida que ele e apenas tinha medo e não quis assumir...

...

—Isso tá indo de mal a pior – murmurou Lazuli sentada no murinho da quadra ao lado de Kuririn vendo Goku arremessar uma bola atrás da outra incansavelmente sem puxar conversa - você é amigo dele, deveria dá uma força.

—Eu já dei uma força, eu já tentei conversar, não conhece o Goku, quando ele decide algo e põe na cabeça ele trava naquilo. Ele não quer falar sobre ela, não quer sair, não quer nada, eu mal to arrastando ele pro futebol no sábado.

—Eu não entendo esses dois – disse Lazuli virando a coca na boca – o que é tão difícil? será que eles não vêm que se gostam?

—Como a Bulma tá? – perguntou Kuririn

—Agora? – Lazuli o olhou – de festa em festa, incansavelmente, balada, bebida – ela suspira – e trancada dentro de casa – ela alterna entre o mínimo e o máximo, tem que descobrir o humor dela pelo dia...

—Mas você falou pelo menos? – pediu Kuririn

—Eu tento, ela... não quer da o braço a torcer, ela fica naquela de que não foi nada, que ela estava certa quando não deveria ter relacionamentos... em fim... não conhece a Bulma, ela vai viver negando e fingindo que tá bem, nem que pra isso fique um dia inteiro sorrindo de mentira ou vá a Paris... a dor fica sempre entranhada a sufocando, ela não dividi, porque não aceita tá errada.

—Isso tá melancólico de se ver – comentou Kuririn e de repente teve uma ideia – o aniversario dele tá chegando, a gente meio que podia, fazer algo, sei lá... fazer os dois estarem no mesmo lugar e ver se rola...

—Que ótima ideia Kuririn – disse Lazuli e sorriu – acho que isso vai força-los a pelo menos conversar, mas ela não pode saber que a festa é dele.

—Idem, ele não vai deixar convidá-la, vou falar com a tia Gine – disse Kuririn...

Então uma forte trovoada ecoou pelo céu e os ventos mudaram rápido o bastante para trazer o frio de uma vez, e sem qualquer previsão começava a gotejar grosso anunciando a chuva fora de época.

—O Goku.... vai chover, você vem? – gritou Kuririn, mas o garoto de cabelos agora mais cumpridos e rebeldes nem deu atenção aquilo, continuou com os seus arremessos.

E sozinho na quadra ele continuava aquilo embaixo da chuva fria o deixando encharcado e já cansado parou e se sentou na mureta da quadra ainda na chuva na sua vã tentativa de voltar ao que era antes dela.

Mas por mais difícil que fosse, ele não conseguia ser como antes, mas também não conseguia ficar bem sem ela, então teria que se achar no meio de tudo aquilo.

♦

—Vai por mim, eu vou ser uma péssima companhia hoje - disse Bulma frente ao laptop terminando de montar um projeto teórico

—Ahh para Bulma, como se você não tivesse uma péssima companhia sempre! - Disse Lazuli abrindo o seu guardada—roupas – e depois havíamos combinado essa festa a um bom tempo...

—Odeio quando me faz prometer coisas - disse Bulma com uma careta

—Vamos é uma festinha legal nada demais – disse Lazuli

—E então porque não vai com teu nanico, só sabe andar com ele agora, nem lembra de mim

—Poderia também estar agora com o seu guri, e talvez tivesse fazendo algo legal

—Eu to fazendo algo legal, e não preciso de garoto nenhum pra isso! -- protestou Bulma -- e depois foi ele que achou que não tava bom, problema é dele – disse Bulma dando de ombros – eu nunca disse ou dei a entender que queria compromisso, eu disse não... eu não gosto disso eu...—bradava Bulma e de repente baixou o Tom de voz quase num murmúrio- . sinto falta dele, e é esquisito, porque a gente sempre guerreava pra decidir as coisas e... eu odeio ele por estragar tudo.

—Mas Bulma quem estragou tudo foi....

—Ele Lazuli! Ele que não sabe reconhecer que não se precisa e um status para estar junto... vai passar isso! Na verdade, já passou, me animei, vamos pra festa sim -- disse Bulma e caminhando até o armário pegou num vestido curto de paetê preto

...

—Então... tá animado? Dezoito anos, bem-vindo a vida adulta gurizinho – zombou Kuririn dando tapinhas nas costas de Goku que terminava de vestir uma camiseta preta com alguma estampa esquisita. 

—Super animado, olha só minha cara de empolgação – disse Goku com o sorriso forçado bem notório - ainda não sei porque fazer uma droga de festa? Nem precisava, na verdade eu trocaria numa boa isso.... por qualquer coisa...

—Ah Goku, deixa disso, a gente sabe o que te faria feliz, pega o telefone e liga pra ela.

—Ela deve estar muito ocupada pervertendo algum outro guri por aí -- disse Goku irritado e irônico -- ou então em mais alguma viagem ou sei lá o que ela gosta de fazer, eu não tenho tanta importância.

—Para Goku, você conhece ela... mesmo que...—Kuririn suspira -- ela gosta de você.... já pensou que ela só... 

—Me decepcionou.... -- disse Goku de uma vez e pegou uma jaqueta de couro café a vestindo -- ela foi mesquinha e, não se importou.... e se ela não se importou porque eu vou me importar? só... esquece tá bom, eu to bem desse jeito e eu... voltei a viver normal agora.

—Não acredito -- disse Kuririn 

—Eu to saindo com uma garota -disse Goku displicente dividindo algo que não havia falado com o amigo porque nem ele mesmo sabia se aquilo iria de fato pra frente... 

O que era estranho, porque a garota era legalzinha, tinham muitos gostos em comum, e não rolava uma guerra toda vez que decidiam o que fazer. Ele deveria se sentir animado por achar uma garota mais dentro do seu mundo, da sua realidade, mas não bastava, parecia sempre que faltava algo, porque parecia que tudo era certo demais e ele sentia que talvez devesse ser mais errado e contraditório e se sentia um verdadeiro maluco por isso, porque no fim sentia falta da sua louca de cabelos azuis...

—Quando ia me contar isso? – surpreendeu-se Kuririn pensado que aquilo arruinaria a noite planejada por ele e Lazuli

—Quando? Sei lá -- disse Goku que nem tão pouco iludia a garota e nem a si mesmo, estavam apensas tendo alguns encontros, curtindo realmente pra ver se rolaria algo além...- vai conhece-la, eu a chamei

—Convidou ela? – disse Kuririn afoito 

—Ué... é minha festa, porque eu não traria a garota que eu to saindo?

Goku viu o nervosismo do amigo e sinceramente não entendia o motivo para tanto...

...

Tinha Boa música, era até divertido ele não podia negar, estava como as loucas festas que ia uma vez antes com ela. Só que dessa vez ele estava mais no meio da sua galera, claro que tinha uma Boa parte que ele sabia que era amigos de amigos, ou colegas agora em comum entre os dois.

Ele finalmente estava se divertindo, se soltando até aquela presença o tirar completamente o fôlego de vida...

Não precisava mais de distrações, a pior delas estava bem ali diante dos seus olhos de vestido preto e cabelos soltos... sua ninfa azul...

—O que? - Hesitou Bulma olhando para Lazuli até se dá conta de quem era a festa, e droga, seu guri estava tão lindo, os cabelos rebeldes combinavam com ele, e a carinha? – isso foi caso pensado não foi? - Perguntou irritada com Lazuli

—Eu to sendo sua amiga Bulma, vai lá... não é você mesmo que prega ser amiga sempre? ou vai me dizer que não ficou nada de bom? – murmurou Lazuli com certa malícia no ouvido de Bulma

Droga! Odiava a amiga agora, porque não tinha como dizer não ali daquele jeito.

E ela caminhou até ele que parecia congelado no mesmo lugar e travado, talvez estivesse tão conflituoso quanto ela. 

—Oi guri -- disse e sorriu – feliz aniversário e... você.... parece bem...

—Oi Bulma, obrigado – ele disse tentando manter distância segura o que era uma tortura realmente. – To sim... to... bem...

—Que bom -- ela sorriu – então acho que vou... aproveitar sua... festa -- ela mordeu o lábio hesitante se preparando para dar as costas.

—Bulma - ele chamou e ela o olhou - obrigado... se sabe...por.... ter vindo -- ele disse a olhando nos olhos e ela sorriu, talvez a ideia tosca de Lazuli serviria para algo, talvez pudesse convencer o seu guri que eles ficavam bem separados, mas que funcionavam bem melhor juntos...como as suas maquinas e engrenagens que tanto estudava e montava projetos... eles eram assim, peças diferentes que se complementavam para a maquina funcionar perfeitamente, sem um ou sem o outro, essa certamente perderia a utilidade...

Nesse mesmo instante chegou na festa uma garota de cabelos castanhos indo de encontro ao seu garoto.

—Goku! – ela disse já o abraçando e o beijou – nossa, a festa a tá bem legal!

Ele se espantou com a súbita interrupção e com a presença da garota que ele havia esquecido completamente, mas talvez fosse bom, para desperta-lo, ou tinha certeza que faria alguma idiotice que certamente se arrependeria mais tarde.

—Oi Sanka... essa...essa é Bulma ela é....é... –Ele começa a se enrolar novamente procurando uma definição – uma amiga – disse por fim.

—Ah... Oi! Prazer Bulma! – disse a garota de cabelos castanhos sorrindo

E Bulma olhou para a Goku e sorriu com certo ódio que ele viu faiscar. 

—Igualmente – disse e deu as costas.

—Quem é aquela garota? Elo voou matar ela – disse Lazuli a Kuririn observando tudo de longe

—Ela deve ser a garota que o Goku tá saindo e...

—Como assim? Porque não disse nada?

—Eu não sabia tá legal? ele me contou quando a gente já tava vindo pra cá - justificou—se o baixinho e Bulma caminhava completamente desprendida até eles como se estivesse bem.

—Como ele tá bem, não é? - Começou ironicamente a azulada com o casal de amigos -- e eu achando que homens sofriam hahaha.... olha, esse se superou hein? 

—Bulma -- começou Kuririn e ela ria um riso maléfico e irritado

—Não... eu to bem, to muito feliz pelo seu amigo... que bom que ele está tão... bem, achou o que queria pelo visto! nem precisava se estressar né? E eu realmente preciso beber afinal é festa!

—Bulma! – disse Lazuli também tentando conversar com a garota que não dava brechas.

Mas era tarde, ela já saía realmente atrás de alguma bebida...

—Porque você a chamou? – brada baixo Goku com Kuririn num canto

—Pra vocês se acertarem isso já tá ridículo

—Eu não pedi sua ajuda Kuririn, e agora olha só o que fez!

—Como se fizesse diferença, iria mudar alguma coisa?

Goku bufa irritado, porque ele sabia a resposta na sua cabeça... mudaria tudo, porque era a Bulma somente por isso...

—Você é o pior amigos de todos -- disse Goku zangado pegando o copo para beber.

Música alta, bebida, agitação, e muita, muita negação mesmo, vinda de ambas as partes, com uma pitada de hostilidade dela. E a paciência de Goku para a Sanka não estava a das melhores, dado o fato que mesmo que lutasse tentava se aproximar de Bulma, e ela parecia se afastar e tudo pareceu pior quando Sanka o arrastou para mais dentro da casa, precisamente para um dos quartos. E aquilo não estava natural da parte dele, não estava na mesma sincronia que ela mesmo que forçasse. E mesmo na cama a garota o empurrou contra a mesma ficando por cima dele sentada e o beijava.

—Acho que seu presente vai ser mais picante – disse no ouvido dele e pra ele tudo girava e ela tirou a blusa que vestia e Goku ainda tentou... por deus ele tentou entrar no clima, mas não dava, porque sua mente estava agora presa em outro lugar.

E ele se levantou de uma vez se sentando e segurou o rosto de Sanka entre as mãos.

—Sanka eu... não posso, na verdade eu não consigo

—Você é virgem? - ela perguntou surpresa

—Não -- ele disse logo - não sou e não é isso! eu....

—Ai meu deus! Você é gay! – ela falou se levantando rápido

—Só cala a boca e escuta - Goku falou um tanto ríspido e ela o olhou espantada pelo garoto que sempre era tão sereno.

—Eu a um tempo sai de um lance, sei lá como se chamava aquilo, com alguém e esse alguém era.... é importante pra mimam, e eu gosto muito dessa pessoa mesmo que ela não dê importância e, é idiota eu sei, mas, eu não.... não quero colocar mais pilha na minha vida.

—Tá acabando comigo?

—Mas a gente nem... começou nada – ele franziu o cenho - escuta.... eu só estou sendo sincero contigo, eu poderia ser como qualquer outro cara, mas... eu não consigo ser, só... me desculpa tá bom?

-Você é um idiota Son Goku isso sim! – bradou a garota irritada - como você pode me dá um fora assim? Ainda mais nessa hora? é... – Ela vestia a blusa irritada e destranca a porta -- só pra constar não me liga mais seu imbecil sem noção! - Disse e bateu com força a porta e saiu marchando irritada pelo corredor e esbarrou em Bulma no final dele e Bulma com um o copo na mão, já bem tonta da bebida franziu o cenho ante aquilo, e era fato que tomamos as piores decisões as vezes bêbada, mas talvez não fosse a pior decisão de sua vida, talvez era exatamente o que ela precisava e tinha a coragem justamente por estar sem inibições, ou talvez do contrário não se daria ao papel.

Porem fez a escolha mais idiotia na vida, procurar saber o que aconteceu. porque a garotinha saiu bem irritada e grossa, e por mais que Bulma tenha adorado aquilo, ela também sentiu algo queimar dentro de si.

E ela ficou frente a porta do quarto e sutilmente abriu pensando no porque estava fazendo isso e ele estava sentado na cama com o rosto afundado nas mãos de cabeça baixa e levantou o olhar em direção a Bulma que entrou no quarto deixando o copo sobre a cômoda e fechou a porta voltando a caminhar até ele..

—Noite difícil? -- perguntou hesitante pensando na droga da bebida e no quanto aquilo podia ser deprimente.

—Nem faz ideia – disse Goku e esboçou um sorriso – eu sempre soube que mulher é complicada, mas vocês definitivamente se superam!

—Um fora? – ela arqueou a sobrancelha e sentia uma certa euforia com aa possível resposta dele.

—Pode ser enquadrado nisso eu acredito -- riu singelo e Bulma sentou-se ao seu lado na cama – acho que tudo já... estava meio errado... 

—Então você engatou rápido um.... namoro ne guri?

—Não era namoro.... acho mais que uma tentativa frustrada de.... sei lá... ela era legal, a gente só tava saindo, não era nada sério pra valer, acho que você entende bem isso ne? - Ele falou com certa ironia na voz

—Também não é assim Goku -- ela disse e ele a olhou – tem diferença nas coisas.

—é? Eu acho que não tenho essa sutileza de notar essa tão perceptível diferença Bulma. – disse um tanto irritadiço.

—A gente por exemplo – ela citou abaixando a cabeça evitando o olhar dele– não era namoro, mas havia uma relação que era boa, não acha?

E ele sorriu torto e sutil 

—Era bom -- ele disse e ela viu uma brecha para convence-lo e deslizou o corpo sentando o no colo dele de frente para ele e segurou o rosto do seu guri o olhando nos olhos pretos vivos que tinham a doçura que ela amava, com um brilho de paixão.

—Você agora entende a diferença Son Ku? -Ela sussurrou contra os lábios dele roçando os seus.

Ele não entendia, mas naquele momento também não pensava, não cogitava, o perfume dela afetava seu olfato, o calor do corpo dela aquecia sua alma e incandescia sua necessidade de ama-la. Seu coração batia tão forte e acelerado que podia sufocar ou bobear todo o seu sangue de uma só vez, de olhos agora fechado seu corpo sofria a abstinência dela nas veias e engoliu tento percepção que perto dela não haveria ninguém em sua loucura...

A própria reação em cadeia do seu corpo tinha apelo pelo dela e as mãos subiram pelas coxas que estava desnuda pelo vestido curto e agora ainda mais encolhido pela forma que ela se sentava no seu colo e ainda por baixo do tecido ele subiu até parar na bunda dela apertando com necessidade e sentia os lábios leves dela passando pelo seu pescoço arrepiando sua pele...

—B-Bul...ma – ele geme ofegante o nome dela – não... não faz assim – murmurou o guri apertando ainda mais a bunda dela e puxando o corpo feminino ainda mais para si a deixando sentir a ereção que explodia em suas calças.

—Como Goku – ela sussurrou no pé do ouvido dele – assim? – perguntou ao friccionar seus quadris contra o membro dele que estava duro o instigando ainda mais.

Ela sabia exatamente como ser má...

Ela então levou a sua boca a dele mordendo e chupando leve o lábio inferior segurando o rosto dele entre as mãos... as respirações se chocavam e só elas quebravam agora o silencio. E então com voracidade o beijo foi iniciado entre eles. As mãos dela apertaram a nuca, bagunçaram ainda mais os cabelos do seu guri e quando sentiu o roças de dentes e do lábios dele em seu pescoço, ela movia-se com seus quadris numa frenética fricção no colo dele e as mãos desceram até a calça dele, com pressa, com urgência e foi abrindo a peça e não tardou em libertar o membro que certamente estava pra lá de excitado já, babava excitação, e ele não tardou em entender aquela deixa dela e afastar a calcinha fio dental preta dela de lado e a deixando sentar-se sendo completamente preenchida por ele, e ela pendeu a cabeça para trás com os olhos fechados enquanto os braços estavam enlaçados ao pescoço dele e sentiu o mordiscar dele em seu queixo e os lábios que desciam pelo pescoço enquanto a ajudava a movimentar-se sobre o membro dele. Movimentos arrítmicos entre o vai e vem e o subir e descer, fortes, rápidos...Sentindo ele ir fundo e duro dentro de si...

Gemidos baixos, respiração ofegante, beijos devoradores, o calor dos dois juntos incendiavam ainda mais, os apertos por cima das roupas, a necessidade incontida, os chupões que marcavam, as mãos dela que subiram por dentro da camisa dele arranhando com as pontas das unhas, e quando ele envolveu o corpo dela num abraço apertado, ele afundou o rosto na curva do pescoço dela apenas deixando o gozo explodir de uma vez e ouvir ela gemendo baixinho no pé do seu ouvido.

—Go-ku – quase num murmúrio gostoso

Ofegantes e ainda sim frenéticos eles encostaram as cabeças e roçaram o nariz.

—D-desculpa..., mas... tava... tava muito gostoso... muito mesmo – ele murmurou ainda ofegante lamentando por não se segurar mais, e ela sorriu deslizando o polegar sobre os lábios dele.

—Acha... acha que pegaria mal você sair da própria festa? – perguntou Bulma e ele sorriu nos lábios dela sabendo que ela tinha alguma coisa em mente...

—O que quer fazer? – ele perguntou

—Bom... acho que não seria de todo o mal a gente visitar o setor de motéis – ela disse com certa malicia e ele sorriu com aquilo, como não amar aquela droga de garota? 

Tinham a cumplicidade no olhar e se levantaram dali e se ajeitaram e como se não pudesse esperar nem mais um segundo, fugiram daqui em direção ao Núcleo bandeirante. Afinal, só se fazia dezoito uma vez na vida....

♫E os dois comemoraram juntos

E também brigaram juntos muitas vezes depois♪

-Eduardo e Monica - legião urbana-


	6. Um coração se torna dois

"Quem um dia irá dizer

Que existe razão

Nas coisas feitas pelo coração?

E quem irá dizer

Que não existe razão?"

Se aquilo era novidade? Sim era tudo novo, do canal constantemente adulto a suíte projetada pra uma única coisa: sexo...

Hidromassagem, sauna, teto espelhado... como não se empolgar de vez?

E eles realmente se empolgaram ali juntos. De corpos nus, não perdiam a empolgação e o êxtase de estarem rendidos ao momento, bebida do frigobar, pedidos do cardápio e realmente pernoitaram ali – o resto da noite –

E em um dado momento ela estava em baixo do corpo dele, as pernas dela agora nos ombros dele que estava no meio delas e agarrava-se com força aos seios dela entrando fundo e ouvia os gemidos cada vez mais intensos, mais altos, mais suplicantes, buscou a boca dela, o pescoço onde depositou leves chupadas... definitivamente aquela posição era um problema para se conter, ele sentia o interior úmido dela tão quente e tão apertadinho que precisava de um mantra para ficar repetindo na mente a fim de conter a vontade de gozar, mas realmente estava difícil, e indo cada vez mais forte, sentia ela apertar seus braços fortes em meio ao gemido e sem conseguir se conter mais deixou finalmente o ápice vim por fim jorrando no interior dela.

Ofegantes e já muito cansados mesmo foram para o chuveiro e Goku logo em seguida deixou-se deitar na cama com ela no seu peito apenas a curtindo e já pelas tantas da madrugada ela estava vestida com o roupão branco com uma lata de energético na mão e olhava ele de bruços com os olhos fechadinhos morrendo de sono já, e percebia como gostava do seu guri, que apesar de ela ainda vê-lo assim, ele não era um garotinho, mas um homem lindo pela qual ela sabia que no seu íntimo apaixonara-se, e ela não tinha só atração pelos olhos, mas ela entendia que tudo nele era afável, da personalidade ao coração. Era ele um cara incrível, mesmo que eles tivessem muitas diferenças ela sabia disso, mas ainda assim eram complexas as suas dúvidas e seus medos, poderia apenas apagar tudo com uma conversa franca, mas ela não queria, ela só queria aquilo que eles tinham de volta, porque para ela aquilo bastava. Voltar do ponto onde pararam e continuar em frente dali.

E ela sorriu quando ele forçou abrindo um dos olhos e esboçou um sorriso cansado e ainda sim estendeu a mão a puxando de volta para a cama a fim de dormir agarrado a ela. E Bulma ainda se pegou fazendo carinho nos cabelos negros de fios grossos e lisos vendo que ele não demorara nada em começar a ressonar deitado em seu corpo.

Era um domingo muito ensolarado aquele, e eles saíram juntos por volta das sete da manhã dali ele muito contrariado fora acordado cedo demais, mas... tinha que ir, dar algum sinal de vida a todos e principalmente a mãe antes que ela enlouquecesse de vez. E estacionando o carro preto frente ao bloco onde Goku morava, os dois se olharam um tanto a fim de finalmente conversarem pra valer, coisa que talvez devessem ter feito antes.

—E agora? – perguntou Goku ao se virar para ela – a gente fica bem?

—A gente está bem, não é? – Bulma diz em resposta levanto a mão ao rosto dele – vamos... voltar de onde paramos e... – ela dizia e ele segurou a mão dela que estava em seu rosto

—Eu não quero estar de novo onde paramos, eu te fiz uma proposta Bulma – ele falou convicto – eu quero algo entre a gente que seja sólido já disse.

—Goku, isso é complicado, já estragou tudo antes e agora isso de novo...

—Eu não entendo o porquê de você achar tantos motivos pra fugir de um compromisso Bulma! – ele fala sério

—Às vezes a gente se deixa levar demais por sentimentos Goku e...

—Bulma aí é que tá, eu quero me deixar levar poxa! Eu... quero estar contigo e quero que esteja comigo e não seja só uma droga de curtição... eu não quero curtir você Bulma Briefs... eu quero viver você... eu...- ele respirou fundo – eu amo você.

—Não faz assim Goku – disse bulma melancólica – você não sabe ainda o que é amar, é muito jovem, nós somos jovens e... eu nem sei onde vou estar daqui a um ano, talvez tudo mude, a gente se arrependa e...

—É ridículo... porque eu imagino exatamente a minha vida lá na frente e eu realmente vejo você ao meu lado, mas... você não se importa.

—Eu me importo caramba! – fala Bulma se alterando pela primeira vez – eu me importo, eu gosto de você... só... não quero pressa, eu quero ir devagar e...

—Se for mais devagar a gente fica velho e perde toda a graça – disse Goku rindo mas irritado com aqueles argumentos – é sério Bulma, eu quero um relacionamento, eu quero muito você, eu quero ser o cara da sua vida, e quero que você queira isso também, eu não vou voltar ao que era, já disse que isso é pouco perto do que eu espero.

—Goku...

—Eu... só quero um sim ou um não Bulma Briefs...chega de enrolação...

—Isso não vai mudar nada – ela fala

—Isso muda tudo, porque eu sei que posso realmente ter planos com você, porque é real... – Ele disse olhando no fundo dos olhos turquesas frustrados, ele abrira seu coração completamente e deixou tão evidente seus vícios por ela que não era um simples pedido, era literalmente um ultimato, O ULTIMATO.

Você está frente ao lago, preste a mergulhar, ou você pula, ou desiste.

Ela esfregou o rosto e na mente vinha o exato dia que Yamcha fez juras sinceras, que a envolveu tanto em palavras doces de amor e um futuro a dois e como tudo aquilo estilhaçara, ou em cada vez que frustrara-se com relacionamentos. Ela agora estava num momento que realmente precisava de tanto foco na vida, ela não precisava de mais pressão, e ela conhecia aquele caminho de cor, das cobranças, e de como começaria, família envolvida, compromissos sempre sérios...

—Qual o seu problema em aceitar somente estar junto comigo? É tão difícil assim não ter uma algema, ou uma corda entre a gente pra te fazer se sentir seguro? Sua confiança depende disso? – falou um tanto irritada.

—Acha que ao aceitar está comigo está se colocando uma algema? Ou pior uma forca? Compara isso com um martírio Bulma, se pra você se relacionar com alguém significa estar presa então isso é ruim, e o problema não sou eu, é você, eu sinceramente não sei que droga de barreira é essa sua..., mas...- ele bufou – quer saber? Só esquece tá bom? Eu vou entrar na maratona de provas e não quero minha cabeça com mais dúvidas, eu quero e você não quer, ok, como diz o ditado quando um não quer dois não brigam. – disse Goku e abriu a porta do carro.

—Goku – disse Bulma e ele já com a perna direita fora do carro a olhou – me dá um bom motivo pra isso – pediu.

—Bulma... eu já te dei muito mais que motivos e se você chegou aqui ainda com dúvidas, não é um simples eu te amo que muda, afinal eu já te disse e ainda estamos no mesmo empasse - - terminou e saiu por completo do carro fechando a porta.

E Bulma apertou forte o volante do carro o olhando caminhar de costas subindo para o bloco e sumindo da sua visão.

♦

Se dedicar aos estudos estava sendo seu único reconforto, porque sinceramente ele não queria ter que fingir ou mentir para ninguém, e focar-se ali, era a desculpa perfeita para ele, algumas trocas de mensagens entre ele e bulma era a prova de que ele tinha que reprojetar-se, afinal ela tentava de todas as maneiras o convencer de que estavam melhor antes, ela não queria de forma alguma dar o braço a torcer, parece que admitir que ela errara pesava mais o ego dela que o dele. Se encontraram duas vezes ainda depois de tudo e parecia para ele que precisava ficar longe, porque ele jamais conseguiria manter firmeza na sua decisão se olhasse nos olhos dela, eram apelativos de mais ao seu coração que realmente, desesperadamente amava aquela garota irritante e teimosa.

...

—Sabe, eu não intendo essa obsessão dele por algo que não faz a menor diferença – reclamava Bulma que jogara o celular no sofá do quarto irritada por tentar ligar mais uma vez e ele a ignorar. Lazuli por outro lado, sentada na cama de Bulma ouvi aquele mesmo discurso a alguns dias e estava realmente cansada – o que ele quer provar com isso?

—Nada Bulma! Absolutamente nada, sabe porquê? É o que acontece quando duas pessoas se gostam, é um fato imutável, elas amadurecem a relação, aprofundam, se ligam uma na outra, e você tá fugindo não é dele, nem do que sente, você tá fugindo do passado, é uma droga de garota covarde se quer saber – desabafou Lazuli num tom ríspido e Bulma ouviu calada e pensou que talvez a amiga já estivesse de saco cheio daquilo, mas também via razão que não queria engolir nas palavras dela.

—Sabe quanto isso é... horrível, antiquado, eu não preciso de tudo isso tá legal... eu... eu gosto dele, eu... só queria que as coisas voltassem a ficar como eram, descomplicadas, sem toda essa cobrança e possível frustração.

—não Bulma, você não quer voltar ao que era, você quer voltar a sua segurança, ao seu domínio, porque no fundo você tem medo de ter que abrir mão se der errado, mas isso faz parte da vida, nem sempre acertamos tudo, as vezes dá errado, mas..., mas as vezes tudo dá certo

—Eu podia dizer que é exatamente isso! Mas poxa Lazuli, deveria estar do meu lado, você viu tudo de perto na minha vida, é minha melhor amiga, estamos juntas desde do que? Doze, treze anos?

—Bulma... eu sou sua amiga, sua melhor amiga, e tô dizendo que aterrada... e se não mudar essa sua visão distorcida e egoísta, vai ficar sem ele, na verdade vai virar a louca solitária dos gatos. – Riu Lazuli complacente com Bulma e ela bufou frustrada com um bico, agora tal como uma garotinha mimada que fora contrariada, mas percebia o fundo de razão...

...

A maratona de provas havia chego ao fim, e junto trazia a próxima e mais intensa de todas, as do vestibular. Talvez a dedicação extra surtiria resultados, ele não saberia dizer, talvez dessa sorte. Ele havia saído um dia antes com kuririn e alguns outros amigos a fim de espairecer a cabeça que andava mergulhada em estudo para não pensar em nada além disso. Conversas desprendidas, evitava programar-se, talvez fosse idiota, tinha esperanças dela mudar a cabeça, dela sentir a ausência dele como ele sentia a dela, dela corresponder ao sentimento, mesmo com o passar dos dias, ele mantinha o pensamento mesmo que esse tivesse decaído um tanto. Às vezes tinha a perspectiva de dúvida se em algum momento ela sentira tudo aquilo que ele sentiu, ou as vezes se pegava pensando se ele não fantasiou demais, massa suas respostas não tardavam em vir, pelo menos as que diziam a respeito dele e do que sentia, de qualquer forma, ele prestaria o vestibular naquele final de semana e já engataria suas férias de verão e com sorte, voltaria para a faculdade no ano seguinte, isso com sorte. E pelo sim pelo não, ainda haviam os concursos públicos frequentes ali em Brasília, de qualquer maneira, ele já tinha sua programação.

...

Ele achava que a hora não poderia ser mais oportuna, ela parecia estar fragilizada, soube que ela e o guri não estavam mais tão próximos como antes, e ele havia se aproximado um tanto dela, talvez aquele fosse o seu momento de tudo ou nada. E Yamcha a viu sentada encostada em baixo de um dos ipês do campus e se aproximou.

—Bulminha! Achei que já estava se preparando para algum dos seus programas, afinal o fim de semana ta ai já – disse e sorriu um tanto galante.

—Ah... eu... nem sei se quero um programa de final de semana na verdade – disse Bulma melancólica

—Para! Me belisca, você sem programa e balada? – disse chocado

—Ah sei Yamcha... é complicado, eu só... – ela suspirou e ele viu os azuis tão tristes dos olhos dela – não quero estar lá... parece que mesmo que eu esteja cercada de gente eu me sinto... incompleta – disse e Yamcha foi percebendo as fagulhas nela que ele nunca viu antes, nem por ele, porque ela jamais abriria mão de nada por ninguém, isso era um fato, e um dos motivos de tanto brigarem, de certo modo, mesmo que ela não visse, ela tinha esse egoísmo particularmente natural da personalidade dela.

—E... já disse para o fedelho o que você tá sentindo?

—Não tem a ver com ele – disse Bulma já zangada novamente se armando

—Bulma, me parece que tem tudo a ver com ele – disse Yamcha e riu – eu sou idiota mesmo, eu aqui doido pra ter uma chance contigo e to falando de outro cara – ele terminou e segurou o queixo dela – talvez convivi tempo o bastante contigo pra dizer que você é terrivelmente cabeça dura e teimosa e – ele pausou – tá apaixonada e nega.

E Bulma tirou a mão dele do seu queixo

—Eu só não quero isso tá bom! – disse e olhou para o chão pensativa – eu sei exatamente o que eu sinto, como eu sinto, mas também sinto como tudo pode dar errado, ontem foi você e amanhã pode ser ele e... eu não tenho tempo pra me distrair, pra ficar sofrendo

—Mas você já está sofrendo Bulma, só não quer aceitar – disse ele – você é tão imediatalista tão preocupada com o agora que quer viver tudo no hoje e esquece que o amanhã pode ser muito mais intenso, pode ter muitas surpresas boas, e daí que a gente não deu certo? Não pense que no que perdeu,, pensa no que ganhou, e a cada pessoa errada que passa pela sua vida, mais próxima da pessoa certa você fica, e... vai que ele é essa pessoa e você tá ai sendo idiota, você é esperta demais pra não entender tudo isso, e... agora eu me odeio porque eu praticamente atirei você nos braços de outro cara – disse Yamcha com uma careta rindo e Bulma riu junto percebendo que estava chorando.

Ela realmente tinha tanto a pensa e absorver daquilo. E ela o abraçou forte.

—Obrigada... você agora foi realmente... um grande amigo – sussurrou no ouvido dele.

—Mais se ainda quiser podemos mudar e... – Ele começou e ela fez uma careta – tá entendi, eu... vou ali bater um papo com a Suno de repente.

....

Depois da maratona incansável de provas ele havia decidido tirar um tempo afastado, era melhor, suas férias haviam começado e torcia para que desse certo as provas, e também haviam os concursos públicos que eram algo corriqueiro ali na cidade mesmo, então ele já havia organizado seus planos, bom, ele tinha planos... mas pelo visto agora teria que reformular alguns, já que agora pelo visto alguns fatores se alteraram naquela equação. Ele realmente acreditava que eles se ajeitariam, diante das conversas por mensagens, ou de um ou dois encontros que ainda tiveram, mas ela parecia mais disposta a convence-lo do contrário, ele deu um tempo a ela, e agora dava o tempo a si.

Resolveu passar um tempo na casa dos avós em Sete Lagos, em Minas, e ali, dentro do ônibus sentando no lado da janela ele colocava os fones no ouvido e ligava a playlist do seu MP3 encostando a cabeça no vidro e olhava as luzes da noite na BR 040 no ônibus que agora cruzava a divisa de estados e ele respira fundo apenas se deixando embalar afinal eram uns bons quilômetros pela frente.

Ela tentava mais uma vez inutilmente o celular dele que só dava caixa postal, ela ponderou o bastante para intender que precisava dele, não por necessidade, não por obrigação, mas porque realmente amava seu guri, e ele tinha razão, eles ficariam juntos não porque tinham que estar, mais porque queriam estar e ela agora entendia que tudo que ele queria era estar com ela e saber que ela também estava com ele, que tudo era reciproco e mesmo que daqui a uma semana, ou um ano... ou dez anos nada mais funcionasse, o que prevaleceria era o que mais prendou os dois, o amor que sentiram no agora. Talvez irritada ela foi direto a kuririn que estava naquele dia na casa de Lazuli e sairiam para viajar juntos, afinal as férias já haviam começado e só o fato de Bulma não ter planos já era o suficiente para os amigos mais íntimos entenderem que tudo estava mal, mas Bulma parecia até então, indisposta a ouvir que estava errada.

—Tá..., mas, você tentou ligar pra ele? – perguntou kuririn mais uma vez

—É claro que eu tentei nanico! – brada Bulma já um tanto fora de si nervosa

—Hei! Também não precisa ser tão...

—Desculpa, é que eu passei o final de semana tentando ligar, e ai eu lembrei do vestibular e agora ele realmente tá off e ninguém viu ele ou falou com ele, droga kuririn você é o melhor amigo dele! – disparou a azulada

—E-eu realmente não sei Bulma! A gente fez o vestibular, mas o Goku tava trancado esses dias, tava estudando, não conversamos muito e como eu quase o tempo todo com a Lazuli então...

—Ai kuririn! – bradou zangada – que droga eu preciso falar com ele eu... preciso dizer que ele tá certo que... – ela ficou melancólica

—Bom... nesse caso, vai direto a fonte ué – argumentou o amigo de Goku e Bulma levantou o olhar até ele e franziu o cenho com toda insegurança que tinha.

Nunca havia de fato sido apresentada a senhora Son, apenas ouvira sempre Goku falar da mãe, viu fotos etc... mas... ela nem sabia o que dizer, talvez dizer que é uma amiga preocupada talvez? ou talvez com sorte o próprio Goku a atendesse...

—Valeu kuririn – disse Bulma antes de pegar o capacete da sua moto de cima da mesinha do quarto de Lazuli e sair dali seu destino era um só, e rezava para a mulher estar em casa.

Ela foi lá duas ou três vezes sempre dando de cara na porta, e as horas pareciam longas e penosas e ainda sim tentava contato com ele não tendo sucesso. Finalmente já era perto das sete ela bateu na porta do apartamento novamente a fim de conseguir falar com ele ou alguma resposta.

A blusa de moletom rosa com a jeans preta e o seu velho tênis allstar. Os cabelos num coque desajeitado e a face um pouco mais abatida que o normal e os olhos turquesa melancólicos encararam os ônix de Gine que se surpreende com a garota na sua porta.

—O Goku tá aí? - Perguntou hesitante - eu preciso falar com ele eu… tô ligando, mas… ele não atende e…

E Gine fitou a garota na sua frente de forma um tanto analítica e ela poderia ser tudo, menos uma simples amiga porque não falava como uma, as marcas de expressão no rosto expressava a mesma melancolia que ela viu no seu guri então pressupõe que aquela era a garota que não o via bom o bastante para ser levado a sério.

—Bom, ele não está humm. …

—Bulma - a garota se apresentou - a senhora sabe me dizer se ele vai demorar? Eu… preciso muito falar com ele.

—Então Bulma… o Goku não vai voltar assim tão cedo - a mãe do garoto coloca lenha na fogueira - é muito importante? Ele vai ficar as férias de verão fora e…

—Ele… viajou? - ela pergunta, um tanto, surpresa e frustrada

—Ele… foi pra Minas… para a casa dos avós - disse Gine - olha… eu… não sei o que tá acontecendo entre vocês...

—Eu sou só... uma amiga e…

—Então Bulma - sorriu Gine - no final do verão consegue falar com ele, e pelo visto quis se afastar mesmo, ele deve ter os motivos dele né, mas assim que ele chegar eu aviso de você.

E Gine abriu uma janela de opções para Bulma mesmo em silêncio, afinal o quanto estavam realmente envolvidos e comprometidos esses dois? Ela não sabia, mas estava pagando para ver agora. E ela preparava-se para se despedir quando Bulma elevou o olha e se muniu de coragem.

—Eu preciso falar com ele, ver ele na verdade. Eu… preciso conversar e acertar as coisas com ele… e - Bulma suspira e puxa o fôlego - eu não posso esperar até o final do verão, porque pode ser tarde...

Gine tentou não transparecer que já imaginava quem ela fosse, tentava se manter neutra, mas ela era mãe, tinha o dever de se meter e seu guri estava tão tristinho..., mas como acreditar nas intenções na garota e saber que não iria piorar tudo?

—Bom isso é um problema porque como eu disse ele está fora do estado. E…

—Eu preciso ir até ele - disparou Bulma

— bom… isso é… -Gine sorriu - me parece bem decidida a falar com ele de qualquer forma pelo visto hein? - e Bulma consentiu — e não vai aceitar um não né? - e Bulma novamente maneou a cabeça em um não - tá… deixa eu ver o que posso fazer - disse Gine e se afastou da porta deixando Bulma ali parada sem entender muito, e após alguns minutos ela voltou com um papel com a anotação detalhada de um endereço – isso é o máximo que eu posso fazer por você agora, ele tá em Sete Lagoas, e... bom... você já sabe né? – disse Gine entregando o papel nas mãos de Bulma que olhou a anotação e olhou para Gine.

—Obrigada – disse Bulma e virou para sair.

—Bulma – Gine chamou e ela se virou – só... ele gosta muito de você então...

—Eu sei – disse Bulma – é por isso que... eu preciso ir atrás dele.

♦

Se era loucura? Sim era completamente, mas as vezes o amor precisa de gestos assim, ainda mais no caso deles, precisava de reforço daquilo, e todo o tempo que dirigia ela pensava se havia deixado passar o momento, se ainda tinha concerto toda aquela situação, torcia para que sim. Então quando ficou frente ao portão da casa ela sentiu o bater rápido do coração e tocou a campainha.

O garoto de cabelos rebeldes teve um enorme susto quando atendeu ao portão, definitivamente estava ficando louco de vez.

—Bulma, o que... se tá fazendo aqui? – perguntou extremamente surpreso e ela tentava conter toda a euforia que a invadia naquele momento.

—A resposta é sim! – ela dizer e ele não entender – eu também amo você e... – ela recuperava o folego e torna a falar - quero muito ficar com você então – disse ela chorando e pulou nos braços dele que a segurou em seu colo e se beijam e ela se afasta dos lábios dele ainda com a cabeça encostada na dele — eu quero ter algo com você seja lá o que você tenha em mente seu geek chato.

—Mesmo que isso seja cheio de ultimatos e cobranças? – ele perguntou a provocando, mas sinceramente sentia o coração explodir no peito só dela estar ali, só dela ter dito sim...

—Mesmo com sua teimosia em preferir a Marvel em vez da DC – ela disse e os dois riram voltando a se beijar.

—Que pouca vergonha é essa no meio portão? – brigou o avô de Goku, Son Gohan fazendo os dois se largarem envergonhados, mas riam como dois bobos.

—Desculpa vovô – adiantou-se Goku – essa é a Bulma, ela é... – Ele a olhou – minha namorada, que... acabou de chegar. 

—Se continuarem desse jeito, esse namoro não vai durar muito – disse o velho e Goku espantou-se com o comentário e o velho completou – isso vai acabar virando um menino logo, logo – riu o velho – e seu pai...

—Não! Credo vovô – disse Goku rindo sem jeito coçando a nuca e olhou para Bulma que ainda estava chocada com o comentário. – Bom... acho que vai adorar férias no interior né? – disse Goku para a garota por fim.

Ela nunca havia estado ali, e a cidade tinha seu charme sim, era bonitinha, tinha muita coisa legal para se fazer, não os eventos berrantes noturnos da vida de Brasília, mas era legal, estava sendo legal. Uma férias a dois, dormir com ele todos os dias, curti o seu guri, muito sexo inapropriado e mais histórias a dois, ela tinha que admitir que realmente estava errada, que talvez, e só talvez eles dessem certo, e se ousou diante das perturbações dele a fazer planos de verdade, a dois.

Em uma das noites eles estavam de conchinha na cama e ele tinha a cabeça na curva do pescoço dela e ficava mordendo e sussurrando besteiras no ouvido dela que ria baixinho daquilo. Entre as mãos que foram ficando bobas, inicialmente da parte dele e logo depois ela que parecia disposta a dar mais corda aquilo se empinava mais para trás a fim de provocar a ereção já formada nele.

—Para seus avós vão ouvir – ela sussurrava ao sentir ele cada vez mais disposto aquilo segurando seus quadris e forçando-se contra a bunda dela.

—Não vão não, eles já são velhos – disse Goku no ouvido dela mordiscando rindo baixinho. – E depois a culpa é sua por isso – disse ele esfregando o membro rijo ainda mais na bunda dela.

—Não sei não – murmurou ela rindo com o jeito dele – e se eles ouvirem, eu vou ficar sem graça. 

—Vai – ele suplicou – só um pouquinho – disse agora beijando o pescoço dela. – Vai me dizer que não quer também?

—Você tá ficando tarado sabia? – ela murmurou rindo.

—É porque eu tive uma ótima professora – ele disse ficando por cima dela se encaixando no corpo da namorada e as mãos deslizaram pelos quadris dela tirando a calcinha com a ajuda dela.

E Bulma enlaçou o pescoço de Goku e o puxou contra si a fim de beija-lo e sentiu ele ir a penetrando, e logo estava já a estocando lento e fundo e os lábios percorrendo o pescoço dela.

—Isso é tão gostosinho – murmurou Bulma sofredoramente no ouvido dele contendo os gemidos.

—É sim... é muito gostoso – ele respondeu no ouvido dela com a respiração já descompassada indo agora mais forte no interior dela e alternando entre o rápido e o lento – se me deixa doido desse jeito sabia?

Ela gemeu ainda mais baixinho e provocante no ouvido dela e ele começou a mover-se mais forte entrando e saindo e com vontade, a mão canhota apertava e massageava o seio dela esquento os lábios não saiam da curva do pescoço, as pernas dela envolta da sua cintura o instigava a ir mais e mais até que sentiu o interior dela comprimir-se e ele latejou crescendo dentro dela até por fim entrar mais uma vez se derramando.

—Eu... amo você – ela disse ainda ofegante com ele em cima dela.

—Eu também te amo... muito – ele disse e sorriu e então deixou-se cair do lado dela na cama e se aconchegar novamente para poderem dormir.

♦

Eles estavam no Pub na Asa Norte com alguns amigos a fim de curtir a comemoração, a cara dele e de kuririn toda pintada, tal como a blusa, uma farra tinha sido um pouco mais cedo o trote dos calouros, e as expectativas eram sempre boas. O lugar era conhecido pela grande variedade de cervejas e chopps, e eles tinham sobre a mesa as canecas cheias. No palco uma banda de rock local tocava. E eles riam e conversavam sobre as expectativas vindouras e logo na mesa a rodada de comida chegava, no entanto para Bulma bastou para ela sair da mesa um pouco e ir direto para o banheiro. Lazuli em sua companhia retocava a maquiagem frente ao espelho e ouvia ao fundo a sinfonia da amiga que parecia estar colocando estomago inteiro para fora e logo estava frente a pia se recompondo.

—Você tá péssima, o que foi isso? – perguntou Lazuli

—Ah... sei lá, acho que não to muito bem esses dias – disse Bulma e começou a retocar o batom – Nem sei se comi alguma coisa que me fez mal, mas não sei mais o que tomar.

—Deveria ver um médico – disse Lazuli-- se já tem alguns dias como disse.

—Não precisa, é bobagem, vai passar – disse Bulma dando de ombros e voltaram a mesa com os amigos e namorados.

E se uma vez a face da comida a deu entojo, agora parecia incrivelmente irresistível.

...

Aquilo estava frequente demais, mais uma vez acordava e mal comia algo e já colocava para fora.

—Deveria ver o médico querida, pode ser algo sério – disse a mãe dela na mesa do café pela manhã – ou ....

—Ou? – perguntou Bulma arqueando a sobrancelha olhando para a mãe. 

—hohoho ai querida... pode ser um nenenzinho também né?

—Ai credo mãe! Vira essa boca pra lá – disse Bulma batendo na madeira do aparador próximo a mesa --- e depois eu nem vejo razões pra isso porque minha menstruação desceu, se lembra até fiz você comprar aquele bolo divino da Jô quando eu tava da TPM – falava Bulma de boca cheia agora

—Mais querida... isso... isso foi a o que? Quase dois meses – disse a mulher olhando para filha agora um tanto seria.

E Bulma riu.

—Claro que não mamãe! Tá maluca foi até... – Bulma dizia até a memória realmente a lembrar em como os dias haviam passado rápido e ela não havia se dado conta de nada, e ela se lembrava de cada ponto importante que tivera depois daquele dia do bolo, e inegavelmente já havia se passado um bom tempo – Merda! - bradou a garota se levantando da mesa e pegando sua mochila e capacete saiu nervosa de casa.

—Pelo visto alguém anda com a cabeça nas nuvens, não é? – riu a mulher loira voltando a atenção ao seu café.

...

Era algo rápido, era prático e ela enfiou dois ou três na mochila depois de comprar na farmácia, e lá estava ela no banheiro feminino na faculdade com uma garrafa de suco de laranja bebendo igual doida e andando de um lado para outro nervosa, e acabou por fazer os três teste de uma só vez, e trancada no apertado box ela olhava rezando para os palitos de teste rápido de gravidez e sentia as pernas fraquejarem e o coração bater rápido com o desespero inegavelmente crescente a medida que as fitinhas ganhavam intensidade deixando evidente o positivo nos três testes e ela ficou por um tempo olhando para eles sem respirar, sem pensar, talvez travada em um misto de pânico e desespero.

—Eu preciso de um médico – disse ofegante sentindo o rosto molhar pelo choro e de repente é despertada pelo bater na porta.

—Bulma- se tá ai, to preocupada com você! Está bem? – dizia Lazuli e Bulma enfiou aquilo na bolsa e limpando o rosto rapidamente abriu a porta e sorriu.

—Tô sim, só... eu preciso ir mais cedo hoje – disse saindo. Ela realmente precisava pensar, precisava ter certeza, ou mais certeza... não era possível...


	7. Apenas o nosso começo

Ela estava com aquele exame nas mãos e sentada de qualquer jeito na cama ela hesitava em abrir o resultado, ela tinha medo da verdade, na verdade até mesmo pesadelos com isso. E depois de respirar fundo e acalmar um tanto aquele nervosismo ela abriu lendo o resultado e sentiu seu chão cair. Ela não sabia exatamente o que pensar diante daquele positivo, ela precisava falar, ela precisava pensar... ela enfiou o envelope que o resultado no bolso da jaqueta e pegou o capacete e suas chaves, já era um pouco tarde e seus pais estavam na sala vendo o final da novela das oito.

—Vai sair querida? – perguntou a mulher loira

—Vou...preciso... ver o Goku – disse Bulma e a mãe sorriu

—Toma cuidado! – disse o homem de cabelos lilás para a filha – e avisa se for dormir fora.

Ela saiu e sem avisar, ou mandar mensagem ou qualquer coisa ela só precisava conversar e nem sabia ao certo o que dizer, e lá estava ela na porta do apartamento que ele morava.

Ele enlaçou a cintura dela e a beijou, e ela continuou, no entanto, abraçada a ele, repousando a cabeça no peito dele.

—Hei... achei que estaria ocupada hoje a noite, não tinha uma matéria e... – Ele falava quando ela ergueu o olhar pra ele, estava mais que melancólico, os turquesas estavam marejados e ele instantaneamente pareou de falar e segurou o rosto dela. – O que aconteceu? To... ficando preocupado – ele disse e ela sorriu fraco.

—A gente precisa... conversar... só a gente – ela disse antes que ele sugerisse o quarto.

E Goku realmente ficou intrigado e nervoso com o tal assunto que era tão importante a ponto de Bulma não querer entrar em casa, e como ela passou o dia um tanto estranha ele realmente temia a conversa, eles estavam bem, não é? Ou será que ele tinha feito algo errado? Será que era uma briga? Ou será que ela queria... ele não queria pensar nisso. Então apenas desceram para o bloco, a fim de se sentarem em um dos banquinhos lá em baixo e poderem conversar mais em particular já que naquele horário praticamente não havia ninguém.

Ela, então sem saber exatamente por onde começar, enfiou a mão no bolso e puxou o envelope estendendo para Goku. Ele de imediato franziu o cenho com aquilo, totalmente confuso e sem intender o que era exatamente, mas pegou ainda sim.

—O que é isso Bul? – perguntou abrindo o papel e começando a ler não precisou muito para os olhos abrirem-se em espanto e desespero – Bulma isso... isso é... sério? – ele sentiu as pernas fraquejarem e se sentou deslizando a mão canhota pelo rosto e pelos cabelos já bagunçados – quer dizer...

E ele olhou para Bulma que desaguava em choro e envolveu o braço nela a puxando para si. Ele não conseguia processar de completo aquilo, a vontade era de surtar sem dúvidas, ele estava apavorado, pensava que seu pai ia o matar, sua mãe... era um turbilhão inundando sua mente e como se portar? Bulma podia estar da mesma forma, e ele? Bem... ele também tinha o direito de hesitar e angustiar-se, e sentiu os olhos marejarem com aquilo, porque ele, não, na verdade, eles estavam perdidos na nova experiencia que estaria por vir a frente.

—Eu... o que a gente vai fazer agora? – perguntou Bulma ainda encostada no corpo de Goku e ele internamente se fazia a mesma pergunta exatamente.

♦

Ele ainda tinha o ouvido doendo pelos berros dados pelo seu pai, fora toda a lamuria da sua mãe que sempre repetia: “eu avisei tanto, oh meu filho!”

Bom... já estava feito né? Ele agora só podia remediar... e pra começar, a coisa que ele tanto evitara: agora tinha que trabalhar, e tinha de aceitar que conciliar a faculdade e trabalho não seria nada fácil...

Mas é como dizem, não há nada de ruim na vida que não se pode piorar...

Junto de Bulma na primeira ecografia, ele tinha certa ansiedade com aquilo, já havia aceitado um tanto, eles teriam um filho, era bom, eles estavam conversando, eles estavam se organizando e... pelo andar da carruagem seriam uma família, claro aquilo jogou completamente seu plano de dez anos pelo ralo, mas dava pra se organizar, ele precisava acreditar que dava sim pra se organizar, tudo daria certo, eles se gostavam e... mesmo que a noticia não tenha sido a mais agradável, as famílias ainda sim estavam felizes agora... dois corações virariam três corações...

—São gêmeos! – disse o médico pouco depois de iniciar o exame – parece que alguém dobrou o prêmio da loteria – riu o médico animado dando a noticia e continuando o exame.

E se Bulma estava em choque, Goku estava sem cor, se reação...

—Tem... certeza? gêmeos assim... do nada e... – Goku começou a murmurar e Bulma segurou a mão dele que a olhou e buscou se acalmar perdido dentro dos olhos dela. – São dois Bulma! – ele disse e ela consentiu. E logo em seguida a atenção dos dois fora tirada pelos sons das batidas descompassadas muito rápidas e forte que ecoavam na sala...

Não seriam três..., mas agora quatro corações...

...

O tempo transforma tudo, muda visões, implica em novas ações...

E Bulma estava junto com Goku e alguns amigos no que deveria ser a folga deles, que talvez antes seria em algum outro lugar, num clube, numa viagem por perto, mas não naquele dia, naquele final semana, tinham outros planos, com música, conversas, algumas bebidas – da qual Bulma não participaria – eles organizavam sua casa nova.

A barriga dela já estava bem redondinha no auge dos seus sete meses, o quarto deles em uma divisão rosa e azul, tudo em dobro e ela mostrava para Lazuli e Suno ainda encantada com todos os detalhes que ia arrumando de roupinhas, sapatinhos, e tantos outros presentes. Um expositor de laços para sua garotinha e de bonés e chapéus para e seu guri, e agora sim... completamente rendida aqueles dois que pareciam brigar incansavelmente dentro da sua barriga.

—Ahhh Bulma, dá até vontade de ter um também – dizia Lazuli derretida pelo vestidinho milady branco e vermelho que Bulma havia ganhado de sua mãe que fazia questão de paparicar os netos ainda dentro da barriga.

—Ah nem me fala! Olha só pra isso? – dizia Suno enternecida segurando o macacão de pelúcia num tom de azul petróleo e bordadinhos de avião, tinha alguns detalhes xadrez branco e azul no colarinho que fora presente de Gine – dá até pra imaginar um bebezinho gorduchinho aqui... – suspirou a ruiva 

—Mas então, como estão as coisas? – perguntou Lazuli a fim de começarem a conversar sobre a relação dos dois.

Na sala jogados no sofá estavam Goku, Kuririn, Broly e Yamcha que jogavam videogame e bebiam cerveja long neck.

Ainda haviam varias caixas por ali para serem guardadas, montadas, organizadas, mas certamente o sistema de multimidia fora o primeiro a ser feito por eles, o sofá ainda estava com proteção quando eles começaram a jogar.

—Sabe... você está... pronto pra isso? – perguntou kuririn enquanto Broly assumia o controle 

—Não... to... aí sei lá... a gente aguenta... o pior já passou – Goku fala dando de ombros.

—Bom... tomara né? – disse kuririn

—Porque diz isso? – perguntou Goku virando a cerveja

—Ah sei lá... é um bebe...

—Não deve ser tão difícil assim – Goku sorriu

—Aí sei lá cara, a minha prima esteve esses dias lá em casa e... sério, eu detesto crianças agora, o moleque me mordeu, quebrou meu fone, não parava de perguntar porque... agora eu fico imagino isso contigo, sabe? Em dobro... e...

—Não... acho que... nem todos são assim né? – Goku disse pensativo.

—É né... vai saber....

Às vezes juntos eles aproveitavam para pensar, imaginar como as coisas seriam com a chegada dos gêmeos, ou como eles seriam, ambos, marinheiros de primeira viagem e completamente ansiosos por conhecer aquelas pessoinhas que logo, logo dariam o ar da graça na vida deles...

...

Depois de uns bons dias colocando a Casa em ordem, se acostumando a rotina a dois propriamente dita, eles ainda tentavam pegar o ritmo. Cada um com suas manias, cada um com sua forma de lidar com as coisas, mas eles realmente se esforçavam, Goku um tanto mais dado o estado extremamente sentimental de Bulma agora, e ele entendeu como hormônios de gravidez poderiam ser terríveis. Mas aquilo em vez de servir para afasta-los, talvez os uniu um tanto mais, afinal as pazes depois de qualquer briga eram sempre a melhor parte.

E naquela noite eles estavam no sofá vendo um filme, ele estava sentado preguiçosamente e ela deitada no colo dele, pernas no braço do sofá e algumas almofadas, sentia ele deslizando os dedos pelos fios azuis do cabelo dela. Ela deixou uma das mãos repousada sobre a barriga que já estava imensa, ela mesmo se achava imensa, desengonçada, feia, mesmo ele sempre a dizendo o contrário, fora todos aqueles incômodos, as noites mal dormidas, os desejos sempre inoportunos... ela sentia o ventre que estava ficando rígido e voltada ao normal, aquela dor chata, que parecia não dar muito espaço para bem estar, ela se remexia mais uma vez sentindo aquele incomodo que em vez de diminuir parecia somente aumentar e aumentar.

—Está bem Bul? – ele perguntou e viu ela sorrir e seus lindos olhos turquesas brilharem junto com ela consentindo. Ahh ele amava aquela garota, de qualquer forma, de qualquer jeito, ela tinha o dom de mexer com ele...

—Só... uma dorzinha chata, acho que os bebês estão inquietos nada demais... – ela disse e se sentou com ele a olhando – acho que vou tomar um chá... minha mãe disse que era bom e tem me ajudado – terminou Bulma se levantando e indo para a cozinha da casa.

Mas o ato de caminhar não ajudara em nada, parecia que a gravidade era um grande inimigo naquele instante, ela apoiou-se na mesa da copa e a mão destra foi direto as costas, como aquela merda estava doendo, putz... era como ter uma mega cólica menstrual, só que deus decidira multiplicara milhares de vezes, e ela trincou os dentes gemendo baixinho a fim de não preocupar Goku, afinal não havia razões para aquilo, todos disseram que era normal no fim da gravidez ter dores, indicava que logo o parto estaria perto e ela só deveria temer se...

E ela respirou fundo e agarrou forte na mesa quando a dor um tanto mais forte veio e em seguida as pernas se encharcou e formou-se uma pequena poça de água em seus pés...

—Droga! – murmurou Bulma sentindo um tanto de dor misturada com pânico agora...

Talvez ele estiva agora mais em pânico do que ela, não sabia ao certo o que vinha primeiro, eram muitas coisas para pensar, roupa, bolsa do bebê, bolsa da mãe, documento, chave do carro... pânico talvez era pouco!

—Calma amor! – disse Bulma vendo Goku correr de um ponto a outro perdido – para e respira – ela disse e gemeu logo em seguida com a dor – pega logo a droga das coisas por favor – terminou quase em choro

Entre a corrida, a entrada e todo aquele estresse, talvez tudo foi recompensador agora e ela segurava aquelas duas coisinhas nos braços sobre o olhar doce e apaixonado dele... ele nunca perdera aquele olhar.

—Não poderia ser mais perfeito isso – ele riu-se da garotinha que tinha os cabelos azulados como os da mãe, a pele rosada e sem dúvidas tinha um temperamento forte. E do outro lado um garotinho de chumacinhos negros, muito cabelo ao contrário da irmã que carecia daquilo.

Sim... não havia planos, não haviam razões...

Aqueles dois ali eram tudo que importaria e tudo que bastava para mantê-los juntos sempre, eram as razões que sempre faria tudo valer a pena para os dois, e sempre lembrariam o quanto se gostavam, se amavam e foram feitos um para amar o outro sempre.

—Ele é a sua cara meu filho! – derretia-se Gine segurando o garotinho nos braços, que tinha a mesma manhã e doçura do seu guri e ela se derretia – olha só todo esse cabelo Bardock! – disse mostrando o garotinho ao avô que deu um sorriso torto diante da cena.

—Pois é né! – riu Goku coçando a nuca – acho que é pra não deixar dúvidas!

—Mas essa lindeza da vovó não fica atrás, não é? – derretia-se Panchy com a pequena Bra nos braços. - Olha só esses olhinhos! Ela é igualzinha à Bulma.

Entre sonos perdidos, novos aprendizados e a descoberta de muitas coisas com relação as crianças, eles foram se adaptando, aprendendo, curtindo, se cansando...

As vezes caindo de sono pelos cantos, como quando Bulma dormia com algum deles no colo na cadeirinha de amamentação, ou dormia no banho mesmo, ou Goku no sofá, no carro estacionado e outros tantos...

Eles crescem rápido... como alguns costuma dizer, Goku e Bulma tiveram seus diplomas antes mesmo de se formar....

E eles aprenderam como tudo tinha seu valor, literalmente falando, de como as vezes a vida adulta cobrava, das contas, dos gastos de tudo, mas o mais importante é que eles se ajudavam sempre, se organizavam...

Férias em família...

Passeios no zoológico, no parque da cidade...

Os dois filhotinhos que brigavam e se amavam tal como os pais... cada um tinha o seu próprio temperamento...

No clube num dos finais de semana que juntavam sempre em família, eles não tinham a preocupação com constante com os seus guris, as avós não deixavam nem brechas e Goku podia aproveitar cem por cento da sua linda garota de cabelos azuis que estava sentada no seu colo e os dois viam ao longe os pequenos agora com dois anos se divertindo.

—São tão lindinho né? – Bulma disse

—São sim – Goku concorda beijando o pescoço de Bulma

—Quem imaginaria que a gente estaria assim? Faria tudo tão rapidinho? – ela sorriu com cocegas por ele

—Eu não mudaria nadinha sequer saber – ele disse no ouvido dela – só não vamos ter mais nenhum – ele riu

—Concordo – disse Bulma rindo e virou enlaçando o pescoço do marido começando a beija-lo

Entre os aniversários, natais, dias das crianças... eles se perdiam na rotina e também nas alegrias e brigas que sempre acompanhavam, Goku com seu jeito sempre conseguia contornar o humor talvez tão teimoso quanto o seu da sua mulher e sentiu-se imensamente feliz quando ela se formou, e também não pode negar o quanto sentiu-se realizado quando ele finalmente se formou também...

Afinal eles sabiam cada alto e baixo passaram para chegar ali, das brigas, das contas, das surpresas..., mas sempre tudo valia a pena dado o quanto o amar um para com o outro sempre prevalecia.

E nenhum dos amigos escondiam o quanto os dois se completavam um ao outro, literalmente feitos sob medida. Quem poderia dizer que uma única festa poderia mudar completamente o futuro de duas pessoas? Quem poderia sequer um dia imaginar que o carinha geek esquisito com uma conversa engraçada, e a garota que não queria se apegar a ninguém e tinha medo de amar poderiam estar ali, juntos como uma família, multiplicar esse amor, e mostrar como dois diferentes poderiam se completar tão perfeitamente...

Sentados embaixo do ipê no parque da cidade viam Bra e Goten brincar com outras crianças, e Bulma encaixada entre as pernas de Goku, tinha ele a envolvendo com seus braços e sentia o chamego do marido que pareia nunca se cansar dos dois. Entre os risos e os pequenos beijos e chupões no pescoço eles conversavam.

—Eu amo você Son Goku, desde do começo – ela disse o olhando nos olhos e ele sorriu

—Eu sabia que nunca resistiria ao meu charme e perspicácia senhora Son – ele disse com aquele jeitinho de guri dele que ela nunca se cansava de amar.

—Seu chato exibido, tá muito cheio de si – provocou Bulma rindo

—Você me ama tanto que fez um guri com a minha cara, olha lá – ele disse e ela riu...

—Bom... já estou com ciúme do meu gurizinho agora... vai que uma mulher incrivelmente linda, sexy e brilhante roube o coraçãozinho dele – disse Bulma e Goku a beijou

—Então ele vai ser um carinha de sorte... igualzinho ao pai dele – ele completou a olhando nos olhos e voltou a beija-la novamente

Afinal não seria o final de uma história, nem propriamente um começo... eles apenas tinham ainda muito o que viver e aproveitar um do outro e com o outro... afinal, eram jovens e se amavam, então pra que melhor do que está nesse mundo, nessa grande viagem que é a vida do que está com alguém que se ama e te completa?

Então pense bem quando seus olhos se abrirem numa manhã qualquer... dia vida pode mudar, cruzar com um alguém qualquer... ou você pode estar diante de um futuro inesperado, com a pessoa mais inesperada...

Fim


End file.
